


Every Glow Has Consequences After

by SilentRose



Category: Afterglow - Fandom, BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Afterglow, Afterglow has to take a break during the pregnancy, Autism Spectrum, Children, Children of Characters, Dealing with Pregnancy in School, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Futanari, Futanari Mitake Ran, Gay Panic, Harrassment/Bullying, Pregnancy, Raising a family, Social Pregnancy Issues, Teen Pregnancy, They still practice tho, They've been dating since forever cause they weren't suuuuper stupid growing up, Unplanned Pregnancy, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRose/pseuds/SilentRose
Summary: You've read the tags. It's a teen preg fic. Sorry if you don't like it, but I'm writing for me, cause I'm super self-indulgent like that. Hope someone enjoys what I write. Read on!
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran, Maybe more relationship tags
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

As the group of five girls were strolling through town on their day off from school, Ran and Moca hand-in-hand ahead of the other three, they came to a stop at a park. The girls let a comfortable silence draw out for a while, remembering how all of them became friends, the shy and small Ran now a young woman filled with confidence and happiness alike. Ran's father had backed off from demanding she take over the flower arranging school, which she took as a non-too-small victory, even though she was aware that just meant he'd bother her about it later. Moca was still the kind girl who had traded a pretty flower for a mud bread to the girl now holding hands with her. The girls had stayed at all five of their houses over the twelve or so years they've been together an immeasurable number of times.

Moca still remembers complaining about Ran being in a different class for the first time in middle school, which eventually led to Tsugumi suggesting they make a band. Moca didn't really expect to stick to guitar as well as she did, she was known for floating from activity to activity, never really deciding to stay with much. The guitar, however, called to her. She picked it up and never wanted to put it down again, the electricity thrumming through her veins like lightning. Sure, she learned extraordinarily quickly (She is Mocatastic, after all), but it always seemed to house some different secret every time she picked it up. Remembering it all made Moca smile fondly.

 **"Remembering picking up the guitar?"** Ran asked, having noticed her girlfriend smiling. It wasn't even that she turned to look, still looking up at the sky as the sunset blot the sky a mirage of beautiful colors. She could feel Moca smile through her posture, through the tension (or lack thereof in this case) in her arm and hand, even through her posture. It wasn't even one of her slothly grins. **'Huh, guess I really am a Moca-Whisperer. Not something I'd say aloud at least.'** The thought made her smile in return.

 **"Ran-Ran really does know her Moca-chan so well~"** There was the slothly grin. Tugging her forward, Moca turned around to address her girlfriend and their friends. **" _Minna,_ party at Moca-chan's house~ Sleepover~" **The group gave a collective sigh. Not in disdain, just in a way that let it be known that they had grown used to the ivory-haired girl's spontaneity. Pulling their phones out, the three girls behind the couple sent a quick text to their families to let them know where they were staying, having always had a bag packed in their respective houses from the years of spontaneous stays at their friends' house. Ran didn't even need to pull out her phone, seeing as Moca had her over almost every other night.

Ran's dad had initially had issues seeing their relationship as... legitimate. He was old school in most ways. It'd scared the girls when they went to tell her dad, but having her best friend's at her back, she was able to gather up the courage to tell him. They'd just began middle school, so things were already stressful. Ran still swears to this day that the only reason she didn't get kicked out was that all the other girls were there with her. When they told Moca's mom (a much more relaxed affair), she just shrugged and smiled, wishing them happiness. She just wanted her little girl to be happy. As far as she saw it, they were all her little girls, they'd spent enough time together to not even have to ask to spend the night.

At their usual splitting point, Himari, Tomoe, and Tsugumi all went their separate ways, while Moca and Ran went on their way to her house. Moca's room couldn't really be called her room, as it was a clear split between her and Ran. Ran had had her stuff over there even before they started dating, just not seeing the point in having to have a bag constantly packed if she was spending half her life there. It was an unspoken law that the five friends, no matter what happened, were going to stay together to the very end. Not a one of them questioned it. As they walked in to Moca's house, Moca's mom yelled to them from the kitchen.

 **"Welcome home, girls, Dinner will be ready in an hour, I've made sure to make enough for everyone~"** It still spooked her to this day how she would know others were coming over without ever being told. Moca had told her then that her mama was just Mocatastic like that. Of course, both girls knew that Moca was just as shaken up by it as Ran was. It made Moca a little...worried to have many firsts with Ran as the first time they kissed, her mama could tell the second she stepped into the door. She was coming up from the basement, and just said

 **"So, how was the first kiss?"** Which just earned her a blush and a deflection from her daughter.

As the girls went up the steps and into Moca's room, Moca flopped onto her bed and proceeded to sink in several inches. It always concerned Ran how much her girlfriend would let herself sink in to the bed. How did she not suffocate?

 **"Moca, don't die. I get you're tired but at least get in more comfortable clothes before you get in bed."** This made Moca lift her head up to hear Ran better. Suddenly, a grin of pure shit-eatery came upon her face, and Ran didn't even have time to prepare herself before Moca responded.

 **"Oh? You want Moca-chan to strip? What are your plans with poor ol Moca-chan? Are you going to do lewd things to Moca-chan's Maiden heart?"** Blushing slightly, Ran just turned away and shook her head, pulling off her tanktop and throwing it in the laundry bin. Of course, this earned her a wolf whistle from the ivory-haired girl she called her girlfriend. Rolling her eyes, she went about searching for a more comfortable shirt to put on over her sports bra. With a lightbulb as silent as a cat, Moca got an idea in her head to surprise (and more importantly, fluster) her hot girlfriend. As quietly as she could, she stripped her t-shirt and pants, just leaving her in a white, slightly lacy bra and their matching panties. Just as she laid back and struck a pose, she saw Ran turn around, shirt in her hand.

 **"Hei Moca, which should I we-"** Ran felt like she was going to implode and explode at the same time. If she were in her right mind, she would've been able to hear the shirt she had in hand hit the floor. She could feel her face heat up, going the same shade as the single lock of red in her hair. Her ravenous eyes raked over her nearly naked girlfriend's form. Sure, she was soft, but like this, you could see the toning she had from always carrying and constantly playing her guitar. Her stomach and hips still had a nice softness to them, but you couldn't call her anything but perfection.

 **"Does Ran-Ran like what she sees? Moca-chan's irresistible, she's glad Ran-Ran finally understands that~"** Moca giggles, happy that she could fluster the girl she loved so dearly. Sitting up, she crossed her legs and rested her weight on her palms, which both landed between in the space between her lap and her legs. Immediately, Ran's eyes follow the movement, on pure instinct. Suddenly, she takes a deep breath as though she'd been submerged underwater. Then she takes one, two, three strides and she's at the bed. It's then that Moca notices she's shaking. **"Oh? Is Ran-chan so excited that she's struggling to keep her hands off poor Moca-chan?"**

She hadn't expected the quick nod, and then bruising kiss that Ran planted on her lips that stole her breath away. Reaching up, Moca slipped her arms around Ran's neck, kissing her back roughly. She couldn't help but get excited at Ran kissing her, she was a growing woman, she had her needs. Then Ran nipped at her lower lip, making Moca moan, giving her enough time to slip her tongue in to explore the smaller girl's mouth. The feeling of Ran's tongue wrestling with hers sent shivers down her spine directly into her core, giving her the fire to fight back but still inevitably have her tongue pinned under the stronger muscle. Whimpering, Moca pulled Ran down on top of her, wrapping her legs around the larger girl's body to keep her close. 

Ran pulled away, smiling at Moca's panting. She always did enjoy having the greater lung capacity of the two. Kissing her cheek, down her jaw and to her neck, Ran felt Moca's heart speed up against her chest as she nipped at her neck, earning a moan. Happy to know her efforts were paying off, she started kissing and licking her neck, giving an occasional sharp bite. Her moans were getting a bit loud now. Leaning up, Moca's mouth latched onto Ran's shoulder, her following moan much more subdued. Sucking on Moca's pulse-point earned her a squeal, causing Moca to buck up into Ran's hips, finding a deliciously hard bulge in her delightfully short jean shorts.

Whimpering, Moca ground against the bulge roughly, her already soaked panties only making more slick the more she ground against it. With a growl, Ran picked Moca up and pressed her into the wall, gently rocking into her earning a slightly muffled scream from Moca. It was then that Ran's ears picked up on the door shutting behind them, turning her head quickly, she caught the tail end of crimson hair disappearing behind the door to Moca's room. 

Tomoe and Tsugumi and Himari had gotten to Moca's house just a minute earlier, and as the two girls went to help out in the kitchen, Tomoe went to go announce their arrival to the couple upstairs. The moment she opened the door and stepped inside, she saw something that may scar her for life. Ran was practically rutting Moca into the wall, her impromptu gag not working enough to prevent Tomoe from hearing her moans. The second her brain registered what she saw, she turned on her heel and walked out, shutting the door behind her. All in all, it took maybe a second in a half from the time she opened the door to the time she closed it.

 **"Uh...Uhm. Just wanted to let you both know we're here... so.. yeah.."** Tomoe trailed off, quite uncertain as to how to properly...react to this situation.

With an embarrassed huff, Ran set Moca down on her (admittedly unsteady) feet, Moca's mouth unlatching from her shoulder. It took both girls a few moments to calm down from their lusty haze before they could calm down.

 **"We should probably..."** Ran started, trailing off, receiving a nod from Moca. After both of them changing into new outfits (because geez, their old clothing was soaked), they took another breath and went downstairs. When they got there, Ran set about busying her hands with setting everyone's places at the dinner table while Moca sat on the couch next to her mother and stared at the ceiling. Tsugumi and Himari were busy talking about something on the other side of Moca's mom on the couch, and Tomoe was just trying not to meet either girl's eye, face bright red. Everyone was startled when suddenly, there was a loud laugh. It was Moca's mom.

 **"Oh girls, you really are obvious you know?"** She said, wiping a mirthful tear from her eye. When they heard this, their reactions were split. Tomoe, Moca, and Ran all burst a cherry red blush on their faces. Tsugumi and Himari were very confused.

 **"Uhm, Mrs Aoba, what do you mean obvious?"** Tsugumi asked. Turning to her, the older woman responded.

 **"First, call me Mom or Elizabeth, none of this stuffy 'Mrs Aoba' stuff. Second, I'm not married, so no need for the 'Mrs.' Third, if you can't tell from looking at them, they've hickeys all along both of their necks."** This made Tsugumi lean forward to see past the woman in front of her to her best friend, seeing that Ran was hiding in the kitchen, and Moca was hiding her face in her mother's side, ears blushing red. Unfortunately for her, the side of her neck was the side that was exposed. This made Himari let out an 'Ohhhh' in realization. Tsugumi looked back to the mother next to her.

 **"Miss Aoba?"** An eyeroll that Tsugumi didn't catch. **"What's a hickey?"** Suddenly, every pair of eyes in the room was on her, Moca leaned out from her mother's side with a shocked look, Ran leaned out of the kitchen with the same look, even Himari and Tomoe gave her a look that screamed with surprise. Smiling, Elizabeth poked the hickey on her daughter's neck, earning a squeak of protest.

**"That's a hickey."**

**"How did it get there?"** At this, those same faces that were staying at her in shock paled in unison. **'** **Honestly, that's a pretty cool party trick** **'** she thought.

 **"If you don't understand how it got there by now, little one, I won't be the one to stain your pure little mind."** At that, the girls let out a collective sigh, with Tsugumi just getting more and more confused. With a quick jump into the kitchen, Ran called out.

 **"Dinner's ready!"** Standing up from the couch, Moca's mom excused Ran to the dinner table and took over bringing the food into the dining room.

\------

After dinner, the girls all took turns bathing, even the couple (though Moca's mom had stated she doesn't care if they go in together, even if it was a small bath, intimacy between couples was important, especially at their age), and it was as Tsugumi was bathing (She had insisted on being last so the other girls could go before her, bless her sweet little heart) that Himari spoke up.

 **"Sooo, you didn't tell us you were at that stage yet." **Tomoe just snorted.

 **"You've no idea Himari. I wish I'd not have any idea too." **She grumbled.

 **"It's your fault for not knocking!"** Ran shot back, loudly, but non-angrily. Tsugumi could feel anger in the molecules in the air and even all the way downstairs in the bath it would upset her. No one wanted to make Tsugu cry.

 **"You should've locked the door, or put a tie on it or something!"** Tomoe responded.

 **"Yes, Tomoe, because we had plenty of time to think of other people's comfort when we were in the comfort of our own home, with hormones rushing to our heads."** Ran said drily. She didn't realize her slip-up until it was too late.

 **"Awwww! You see Moca's place as your home? That's so sweet!"** Himari said, already tearing up. She really did love romance.

 **"That's right Hii-chan, how could Ran not love Moca-chan's Mocatastic home? After all~ This is where Moca-chan and Ran-chan are gonna get married!"** This caused Ran to choke on her saliva, and Tomoe to blink in surprise. Pulling her aside quickly, Ran whispered to Moca.

 **"Moca! We weren't supposed to tell them until we actually planned to have the wedding, now they're gonna be asking when it is!" **Moca, in all her glory, responded at her normal volume, ensuring the whole room could hear her.

 **"But Ran-Ran, everyone already knows we're gonna get married some time. It doesn't really matter when, Moca-chan already sees you as her Wife."** It was then that Tsugumi had walked in, and both her and Tsugumi (and even Tomoe) 'Awww'd' at that statement from Moca. Ran just buried her face into Moca's hair and grumbled.

**"You lucky I love you, you adorable little gremlin."**

**"Yay~ Ran loves Moca-chan~ Don't worry, Moca-chan loves Ran-chan too~"**

It was some time after that that the girls had managed to settle down into their futons (and the bed for Moca and Ran) after a few hours of talking and playfully making fun of one another. As Tomoe was starting to drift off, she heard voices, quiet but there. She feared the worst until the words hit her ears.

**"Ran, can you be the big spoon tonight? It makes me feel really safe when you do that."**

**"Of course, anything for you."** Smirking, Tomoe closed her eyes again and let sleep take her, content to tease Moca about it in the morning.

Come morning, Moca's mom came in to wake everyone up to give them enough time to prepare for the day before they eat breakfast and head off to school. She'd done this song and dance a number of times, so she knew to give everyone plenty of time. She smirked when she went over to shake her daughter and Ran awake. Ran was cuddling up against Moca's back, arms wrapped around her, hands flat on Moca's stomach and nose buried in her hair. If she were being honest with herself, Elizabeth was expecting their engagement announcement any day now. She had a knack for knowing when something's gonna happen, even moreso if it involved her children. Blood or not, all of these girls were her children, and she'd protect them as such.

As all the girls sat at the table, eating her well enjoyed pancakes with a nearly dead look in their eye, Moca's mom set their lunches on the counter in front of the door.

 **"If you girls are gonna be here when you get off school, try to keep the noise down please, I've a meeting online that can't be interrupted." **After voicing their agreement, and uttering their thanks, the girls filed out the door looking much more put together than when they first got to the table.

After school, Moca went to her job at the convenience store as the girls all parted ways to take care of their various responsibilities. When they were changing, Lisa saw the marks on Moca's neck.

 **"Looks like Ran's gotten a hold of you."** Lisa said, smirking. Moca gave her usual slothly smile.

 **"Ran-chan wanted to feast on Moca's poor Maiden body, but a dragon came and stopped her before she could."** This made Lisa laugh.

 **"Ah, so Tomoe interrupted you two?"** Moca simply nodded.

 **"Ran wasn't so happy about that. She's been...touchy ever since. Not that Moca-chan minds."** Closing the locker after putting her street clothes in it, Moca walked out of the back, trailed by Lisa, as they went about their shift at the store.

It was during a lull in their shift that Lisa asked Moca another question.

 **"Moca, have you and Ran...gone all the way?"** Moca actually seemed a little bit surprised at this, which caught Lisa off-guard. She thought for a moment before shaking her head.

 **"Moca hasn't had a lot of alone time with Ran-chan recently. Moca's pent up and not happy about it." **Which was a weird juxtaposition as she was smiling her usual slothly smile. Lisa nodded absently.

 **"I get what you mean. Yukina is so focused on making songs for Roselia that we've barely gone on any dates recently. I know she doesn't intentionally ignore me, but man, a girl's got needs!"** Moca responded with a gentle hum in companionship of her friend and co-worker. For the rest of the night, their work was rather sparse. Made sense, it was getting to Autumn, the colder weather pushing people to stay inside more. As the girls got dressed back into their street clothes, Moca was humming a song to herself. An earworm that had somehow found its way into her head. After they closed up for the night, Moca walked out to see Ran, bundled in a jacket, waiting for her across the street. With a shiver, she realized she'd forgotten her jacket. Rushing up to Ran, Moca hugged her, feeling the jacket wrap around her when she pulled back. Underneath the jacket, it seems like Ran was wearing a heavy hoodie of hers.

 **"I saw you forgot your jacket when I got home. I knew you'd need one."** Ran said, smiling gently. Moca mumbled a thanks, sticking close to her girlfriend, jacket zipped up to her very nose, as she gently breathed in the comforting scent of her girlfriend. As they walked back, Moca noticed they were walking back to Ran's house. Moca didn't care either way, just so long as she was able to spend time with Ran, that's all that mattered. **"My dad will be headed out of town for a few days tomorrow. Stay over till he gets back."** Moca simply nodded.

She was grateful that he was going to be going away. Whilst she got along with the man when it came to anything except for Ran, when her love was brought into the fray, Moca could never see eye-to-eye with the man. It was almost to the point where she hated the man for his constant mistreatment of Ran. She swore one day it would come to blows, and if that ever happened, she was secure in knowing that Ran would be safe with her and her mama. She was extra grateful that he was going to be away because of her plans. Ever since Tomo-chiin had interrupted them the other day, Moca's been pent up, and she can tell Ran has been too. The amount of physical contact they've had since has only shot up, making their situation all the more unbearable.

\------

When they woke up the next morning, Ran was going to get ready for school until she heard the buzz from her phone. Checking it, Tsugumi had sent them a message saying school was closed today for a health inspection that was due yearly. It was always performed randomly so sometimes it happened on their day off. Smiling, and sending a quick thanks to Tsugu through their group chat, she silenced her phone and snuggled back up against Moca. Not five minutes later, her father popped his head in to her room.

**"School, girls."**

**"Knock first, geez, I could've been changing. No school today, health-inspection day, got a message from Tsugumi."** He just raised an eyebrow.

**"Why should I have to knock in my own home?"**

**"I'm a teenage girl, we need our privacy!"** With an eye-roll, as if to dismiss her, he closed the door to leave for his trip. She ground her teeth. He absolutely infuriated her! She knew she had to drop Tsugu's name or he would've told her to get up and go to school. Couldn't trust his own daughter, but he could trust her friend. It was Moca who interrupted her thoughts next with a small, soft hand placed on her jaw.

 **"If you grind your teeth, how can anyone see your pretty smile, Ran-chan?"** Ran just sighed happily, melting into the touch of her lover. Moca leaned forward and gave her a kiss, albeit a chaste one. It was then that they heard the front door close. Moca got up, still in her pajamas, and went to find food. It took Ran a few more minutes to find the will to get up. When her stomach gave her the drive to get up, she went into the kitchen to find Moca making eggs and bacon. Ran was absolutely stunned.

 **"You can cook?"** Ran asked, not quite believing her eyes. She didn't get a response, and she could see why. When Moca twisted a certain way, she exposed the cord to her earbuds. Smiling, she walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her, laying her chin on her shoulder. This tugged on the earbud on the right side of her head, making it fall out.

 **"Hei Ran-chan~ Did the smell of Moca's yummy breakfast make you hungry enough to get up?"** Ran smiled, and nodded her head gently.

 **"I didn't know you could cook Moca. You've never done it before."** Moca shrugged.

 **"That's just cause Ran-chan's papa never leaves the damn house."** Moca said seriously, and a bit angrily. Ran blinked at her in confusion. Sure, everyone gets angry, but it takes a LOT to make Moca angry. Like... A lot.

 **"Uh, Moca, you okei? You seem angry."** She simply nodded, and seeing the worried expression on her precious Ran's face out of the corner of her eye, threw her a small smile.

 **"At your papa. Not you, Ran-Ran. You can't blame Moca for wanting some time alone with her super pretty girlfriend, can you?"** She asked, turning the stove off, turning around and wrapping her arms around Ran's neck. Leaning in, she gently nuzzled Ran, humming softly. Pulling back, she put the bacon and eggs on two plates and handed one to Ran. Walking to the table, they sat down next to eachother and started eating.

 **"Wow, Moca, this tastes amazing!"** Moca could feel her pride swell a little at the compliment. After they were done eating, the girls went to Ran's room and put a movie on her laptop. Snuggling up, Ran pulled Moca into her lap, wrapping her arms securely around her girlfriend. Throughout the time, Moca would shift and wiggle, trying to get or remain comfy. At about halfway through the movie, Moca couldn't bear the heat in her core any longer. Shifting some, she ground down on Ran's lap, whimpering softly. Ran's hands settled on her hips, pulling Moca down into Ran's lap more, assisting her grinding, eyes still on the movie as she kissed her way up the back of Moca's neck. When she finally took her eyes away from the movie, it was to leave a harsh hickey on the back of Moca's neck, causing the smaller girl to moan out.

Moca couldn't stand it anymore. Lifting her legs up, she swivelled on Ran's legs to turn around, straddling her. Grabbing the collar of her pajamas, Moca pulled Ran into a rough kiss, sparking with sexual need. She was able to keep kissing Ran while she ground her clothed slit up and down her girlfriend's aching hardness. Ran growled, biting Moca's lower lip and pulling, making her gasp. Taking the opportunity, Ran pulled Moca's pajama shirt off her, revealing her bare breasts, soft and rosy in color. Instantly, she leaned down and latched onto it with her mouth, licking and sucking on it roughly, groping her other breast.

Moca made her stop for but a moment as she took off Ran's shirt, panting, and started kissing and licking and sucking along Ran's neck and shoulders, whimpering in need when Ran gently bit her nipple. Pulling off, Ran started kissing all over her breasts, leaving marks wherever she could. Pushing her down surprisingly gently, Ran ran her hands along Moca's body, causing her to shiver. Finding the hem of her sleep shorts, Ran gave one last questioning look up to Moca, who gave her a look like she'd murder Ran if she didn't take her clothes off this second. With a smirk, she pulled Moca's shorts and panties down and off in one go, admiring her lover's body for a moment.

The hand tugging at her own waistband was what brought her out of her admiration. Kissing Moca deeply, Ran pushed her tongue into her mouth, pinning the younger girl's tongue down with determined strength, causing Moca to moan into Ran's mouth as Moca tugged Ran's pants and panties down, Ran sliding them off her body. Moca's hand immediately latched onto her girlfriend's length, easily eight inches long and plenty girthy, Moca didn't even spare a thought as to how it was going to go inside her, just that she knew it was. Wrapping her legs around Ran, Moca ran her drenched slit up and down Ran's shaft, coating it with her slick. Breaking off the kiss for some well-needed air, Moca moaned loudly, head tilted back.

 **"Ran, please, I need you! I need you to fuck me, rut me, breed me! Please!" **At those shouted words, Ran lost all of her higher brain, reduced to nothing more than the primal part of her brain that told her to mate. With a deep growl, Ran grabbed her shaft and lined herself up with Moca's dripping entrance. Slowly, she pushed in, and she only stopped one time in worry of being too much to her love, but Moca nipped that worry in the bud as she pulled her closer with her legs, causing her to slide a few inches deeper without the assist of the hard rod's owner. They finally paused for breath when Ran was hilted in Moca, both of their body's flushing red and covered in various love bruises. After about a minute, Moca gave the go-ahead.

**"Move, please Ran, I love you!"**

**"I love you too Moca!"** Pulling out till just the head was barely inside, she slammed forward hilting herself, again and again as the pace slowly picked up. Moca felt like her body was on fire. Ran felt like her mind was going to get lost in all this lust. Ran hit a spot inside Moca that made her squeal and cause a small burst of slick to pump past the tight space between her labia and Ran's cock. Noticing the reaction, after a bit of trial and error, Ran was able to hit that exact spot time and time again, perfectly. Suddenly, she ramped up her speed till she was pounding Moca into the bed with her cock, lifting her legs up and over her head, effectively folding her in half and allowing Ran to hit deeper inside her sweet, hot, dripping wet cavern.

At this point, Moca's eyes nearly rolled back into her head as Ran pulled her legs onto her shoulders and pressed the tops of her thighs against Moca's shoulders, fucking her roughly. Moca felt that coil inside her body wrap impossibly tight around her core. She just needed that little bit of push.

 **"Kiss me!"** Without even hesitating, Ran slammed her lips forward, her fingers rubbing Moca's clit roughly, sending her spiralling over the edge, and dragging herself into it. Ran slammed her cock in as deep as possible one last time, her head nudging a tight ring of muscles, Moca's cervix, and the floodgates opened, her cum bursting forth into Moca's womb, filling both of them with a sense of warmth and happiness that they'd not felt yet. It took minutes for Moca to stop actively convulsing due to how extreme her orgasm was. Still, they were dragged into consecutive ones by one another's bodies, Moca's walls convulsing on Ran's cock, causing Ran to cum and Ran's cum causing Moca to orgasm, a vicious cycle that kept on for what felt like millennia, dragging both girls into unconsiousness


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone with autism, in my case at least, (I'm not by any means saying all autistic people have the same difficulties, it's called a spectrum for a reason), physical intimacy is difficult for me because I can quickly become overstimulated, resulting in me going non-verbal. I feel like people have this stigma that autistic people can't be in a intimate situation, so I hope my stories help to disprove that stigma. Also, Overstim can just as quickly become Understim, so it can go from being too many sensations to being a desperate, urgent need for touch.
> 
> (And yes, I myself am learning sign language to be able to communicate when I become non-verbal, it's supremely helpful.)

The first thing that registered in Ran's mind as she regained consciousness was warmth. After that it was softness. When she opened her eyes, she was laying on her side, Moca's legs around her waist, their pelvises pulled tight to one another. It took a second of questioning before the events of the night before came back to her, making her blush. Then her stomach growled, harshly. Looking at the alarm clock, saw that it was 6 am. Ugh, they slept all day AND night. Checking her phone, she saw that she had 40 missed messages. Opening them, she saw at first it was Tsugumi reminding them of practice, then it was Tomoe saying they were going to be late. Then it was a barrage of messages wondering where they were and if they were okei courtesy of Himari. Ran shot off a quick message telling them they were fine and that they had just slept the day away. This prompted a call, that unbeknownst to her, has woken Moca up.

 **"Hei! What the hell took you guys so long to respond?!"** Tomoe yelled into the phone.

 **"Tomoe? You know it's like...fuck, 6 am right?"** Ran responded, rubbing at her eyes, trying to wake up more.

**"Yeah, 6 am of THE NEXT DAY. We split up and when practice time came around you two were no where to be seen! I know the school being called off led you to sleep in, but you both completely fell off the radar!"**

**"If you were so worried, the first places you should've checked was my house and Moca's house."**

**"WE DID, RAN. No one responded when we knocked on your door! Not even your dad, which was weird."**

**"Oh, that bastard? Yeah, he left on a trip. He'll be gone a while. We were just enjoying the free time, sorry for disappearing."** Then, there was silence on the line. After a minute, Tomoe's tired voice came through the line, in an almost scared tone.

**"Ran... Don't take this the wrong way, but I gotta ask..."**

**"Yeah?"** It was in a whisper Tomoe asked her question, Ran having heard Himari and Tsugumi in the background during the silence.

 **"Did you two seriously get so lost in fucking that you didn't leave the house or pick. up. the. phone. for a whole fucking day?!"** There were concerned murmurs from Tomoe's side of the phone, her yelling having apparently been caught onto by Himari and Tsugumi. Before Ran could (falsely) deny it, Moca spoke up, scaring the older girl some.

 **"Ran-Ran, you were a bit too rough last night, Moca-chan's sore all over."** Ran quickly turned to Moca, apologizing and promising to make it better later, when she heard the tone of her phone call having ended. With a buzz, Ran and Moca looked at their phones.

**Afterglow's Dumbass Group Chat**

Taiko_Goddess: **You two are fucked. Revenge will be had.**

Hii-chan: **Tomoe! Language! We've a child in this chat!**

Hazawa_Tsugumi: **Himari, we don't have a child in here? Unless you guys added someone?**

BreadFucker69: **Tsugu, you're so cute uwu**

Ran: **Tsugu, they're saying you're the child.**

Hazawa_Tsugumi: **What?? Why?**

Ran: **Because you're pure.**

_BreadFucker69 changed Hazawa_Tsugumi's name to PureBean._

PureBean: **Oh! Thanks for the cute nickname Moca-chan!**

BreadFucker69: **Hehehe, no problem Tsugu~**

_Taiko_Goddess changed Breadfucker69's name to RanFucker69  
_

RanFucker69: **Ohhhh, thanks Tomo-chiin~ Moca-chan loves it~**

Ran: **Tomoe! We just got done discussing how Tsugu is a pure bean and now you wanna try to corrupt her? Not cool.**

_Ran changed Taiko_Goddess's name to CorrupterOfTheBeans.  
_

_CorrupterOfTheBeans changed Ran's name to BitchForMoca._

BitchForMoca: **Hei! I'm not the bitch of this relationship!**

BitchForMoca:

_BitchForMoca deleted one message_

_Hii-chan added one picture to the chat_

BitchForMoca: Himari! You traitor!

_BitchForMoca changed Hii-chan's name to Traitor._

Ran was suddenly interrupted by her phone being snatched out of her hands by an unhappy looking Moca.

 **" _Mou,_ Ran-chan, pay attention to your cute Moca-chan~" **Smiling, Ran leaned over and gave Moca an apology kiss, quickly moving in for another, more passionate kiss. Reaching up, Ran grabbed the back of Moca's neck to pull the smaller girl against her as Ran ran her hand down Moca's stomach to her now glistening thighs. With a quick push, Moca straddled Ran's lap, pressing her weeping slit against Ran's quickly hardening shaft.

**"Gods, Moca, if we start now, we'll miss school."**

**"Ran-Ran's papa is out, and Moca-chan's Mama sometimes calls the school when she can't come in cause of overstim-oo-lization."** Ran simply nods. She's dealt with the crying, screaming Moca since childhood. At first, Ran didn't realize that she hadn't been doing anything wrong, but when Moca's mama came and sat her down and talked to her, she understood that she had to protect Moca especially well during those times. Ran was broken out of her reverie by Moca sliding down onto her shaft, moaning loudly as she slowly impaled herself onto her girlfriend. Ran groaned deeply, sitting up and kissing Moca only to be shoved back down to her back again.

 **"N-No Ran, I-I wanna make you feel good...Y-you did me last night s-so let me do you now."** Ran gave her best friend the most loving look she could and relaxed back, watching as the ivory-haired girl slowly bounced on her cock, eyes dilating as she took in the form of the woman she loved. She felt an unbearable pressure in her throat and she had to let out the words.

 **"I love you Moca, so much, please don't stop."** Ran pleaded. This gave the white-haired girl more confidence, making her bounce faster and harder, pulling herself all the way up to the tip and slamming back down to the hilt, causing both girls to moan loudly. Ran gripped Moca's hips and pulled down on the girl's down-stroke, thrusting into her hard, unable to fight back the need to have her hands on the smaller girl. Both girls were drenched in a mixture of sweat and other fluids, Moca's moaning getting more and more high pitched the longer they went. Ran was struggling to hold on, wanting to cum with her love, so she reached down, finding the little nub that caused Moca to scream when she played with it, making the smaller girl cum and pull Ran into her orgasm as well, filling the girl with as much of her potent seed as could fit inside her petite body.

It took more than a few moments for the girls' breathing to return to a stable state. Moca collapsed onto Ran's chest, sweat pouring off their bodies. Ran cradled her lover in her arms, stroking the ivory-haired girl's soft, fluffy hair, slightly matted from the damp sweat on her forehead. It didn't take long for both young women to come to a state of relaxed bliss, simply enjoying the presence and weight of one another. After approximately an hour, the roar of their stomachs could no longer be ignored. Sitting up, Ran set Moca down on the bed. When Moca started to get up, Ran just held her hand out for Moca to stay.

 **"I'll go get us something to eat, Moca. You stay here, it won't take me long. Promise."** With a kiss to the cheek and a soft smile, Ran got up to go to the kitchen. When she got there, she pulled out one of the desert breads she had bought for Moca the other day from the fridge, put on some rice and pulled out the chicken. Within fifteen minutes, the meal for two was done and Ran, proud of herself, smiled and brought the dishes back to the bedroom after cleaning up. When she heard a thud from her room from down the hall, Ran sprinted to her room and opened the door as quickly as she could. What she saw broke her heart into pieces. Unfortunately, it was a familiar sight, so familiar even Ran's father knew how to deal with it.

Moca was in the corner, curled into a ball, crying, all the sheets and bedding having been thrown off her bed and a lamp having fallen over. Setting the food to the side on a dresser, Ran approached slowly and sat on the floor a meter away, getting Moca's attention by tapping on the floor twice in front of her. Moca's head shot up, scared, and when she saw Ran she started crying harder. Ran signed to her, **'Moca, can I hold you?'** Before she could even think of her next reply, Moca lunged at her, diving into her arms and burying her face against her neck, sobbing harshly. Ran simply hummed a lullaby, rubbing Moca's back softly, gently murmuring to the scared girl. After the sobs quieted down to gentle hiccups, Ran pulled back and held Moca's face gently. She looked back to the food and gave Moca a questioning look, who simply nodded in return. Getting up, Ran went to get the food, noticing Moca was clinging to her arm. 

She knew better than to try to remove Moca from her arm, even if it would make it easier to carry the food to the bed. After some trial and error, the girls sat down on the bed and began eating with one arm each, their opposite arm wrapped around the others'. After they were finished eating, Ran noticed that her best friend had calmed down, so she gave her a kiss on the cheek. Moca just blushed and hid her face away.

\------

Throughout the remaining two days her father was gone, their arousal kept spiking, causing them to couple constantly. They'd managed to even get to school, though when they finally had some alone time, their mating was rough and heated, marks being left heavily and clearly, as a sort of claim. Moca's next 'incident', as she called it, happened during class on the day Ran's father returned home. Ran had been returning from the bathroom, sliding open the classroom door at the beginning of lunch. Then she saw people crowded around a very familiar desk. That's when she heard the cry, and instantly, she was in protective mode.

 **"Move out of the way!"** She shouted, shoving past people, even throwing a girl over a desk for not getting out of her way quickly enough. She saw her, her beautiful, lovely Moca, reduced to nothing more than a scared child. A girl she vaguely registered as one of Moca's classmates was next to her, shaking her, trying to pull her from underneath her desk and out of the ball she'd curled into. This sent Ran into a rage. **"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! LET GO OF HER!"** Ran immediately snatched the girl's hand away from her girlfriend's arm.

 **"I'm trying to get her to stop acting up! She's just being dramatic!"** Ran's grip increased until she heard a small crack and the girl cried out in pain. Ran's other hand was curled into a fist, her whole body shaking. She radiated such an aura of danger that the rest of Moca's class all backed up, giving the singer more than enough space.

 **"First, BITCH, she's not 'acting up,' she's autistic you dumbass. Second, don't you dare lay a hand on her again, or next time, I'll break you. Understand?" **This made the girl in front of her look at her confused.

**"Who the hell are you, her protector?"**

**"Yeah, and her fiancé, so back the fuck off!"** With that, Ran pulled her out of the way, accidentally sending her over the top of a desk and to the floor. Rushing forward, Ran slid to her knees and tapped the floor in front of Moca twice, gaining her attention. **'Moca, baby, are you alright?'** Moca couldn't bring herself to look Ran in the eyes, ashamed for having gathered attention because she felt her brain was messed up.

 **'I'm alright, Ran-chan, just need a minute to calm down. I'm sorry.'** She signed Ran's name using the signs for 'Sunset' and 'Happiness', having given her the name in sign when Ran taught it to her all those years ago. Ran shook her head lovingly at Moca.

 **'Moca, honey, you don't need to apologize.'** Moca was still and silent for a long minute. Then, what she asked her girlfriend next surprised her.

 **'You said we were engaged? But Ran-chan hasn't proposed.'** Ran smiled at this. Shaking her head and laughing gently, Ran simply pulled the small black box out of her skirt pocket and placed it open-faced towards Moca. Ran barely registered the gasp the girls in the room gave out. Moca smiled widely and took it gently in her hands, cradling it in her palms like it was the most precious thing in the world. Slowly, she slid it on her finger and started crying again. Before Ran could question Moca on it, Moca dove into her arms and buried her face into her shoulder, nuzzling her girlfr-fiancé . It was then that they were broken out of their little bubble by Tomoe, Tsugumi and Himari all diving at her and hugging them, congratulating them both. Only after everyone separated did Ran realize she was being watched by the whole class.

The first question she got surprised her. It was a girl on the smaller size of the height spectrum.

 **"Hei, Mitake-san, what was that thing you two were doing with your hands?"** Ran smiled just a little.

 **"Sign Language. When Moca gets to where she can't speak like she was earlier, it helps to talk to her."** Then another girl piped up.

 **"But I thought Sign Language was for deaf people?"** This one Ran was prepared for, having easily anticipated this question, having answered it already countless times before hand.

 **"While it was made for people who are deaf, it isn't exclusively for deaf people. Even people who have hearing loss or issues speaking use it as it helps make conversation easier. The girls and I all know it because I taught them when we were younger."** At this, Himari, Tsugumi, and Tomoe all nodded proudly, happy they could help educate others. Whilst they were talking, Moca had felt a similar bulk in Ran's skirt pocket that was pressing against her. Pulling it out showed to Moca that this ring was for her Ran-Ran. Taking it out of the box, she grabbed Ran's hand with her fingers gently, and slid it on. It wasn't until she felt the cold metal on her hand that Ran realized Moca wasn't just trying to hold her hand. **"...it's really important to be able to communicate or someone could ma-"** Ran trailed off, blushing slightly. 

Confused, Moca's classmates looked around until they saw Moca sliding the ring onto Ran's finger and they all squealed in delight.

\------

As they were walking home that afternoon after band practice, the other three girls were admiring the rings that the couple wore.

 **"Ran-chan, when did you buy these? Where did you even get the money to?"** Tsugumi asked. Moca nodded, she also didn't know when the girl had time to buy these.

 **"I got them through one of Imai-san's contacts. She knows what she's doing with stuff like this so I gave her the money and she bought them for me. She brought it up one night while Moca was changing in the back during work. As to how I got the money, it was easy. I just saved up from our gigs and from my part-time job."** Himari was the next one to speak up.

 **"But Ran! Why didn't you tell us? You can trust us!"** Ran just gave her an 'are you serious' look, and responded entirely deadpan.

 **"I trust you three to the moon and back. But 1) I don't trust any of you to keep a secret from any of us. And 2) You don't keep a secret from Moca. She always finds a way. None of you are strong enough to withstand her 'Super Moca Pout' as she calls it. The only reason I am, sometimes, is because I've been faced with it enough times." **This just made Himari pout, before the group of them burst out laughing. Moca was unusually quiet on their walk back. When they got to the splitting point, Ran received a phone call and stepped off to the side. The other 4 waited for her, seeing as they all wanted to spend time together. After a grumbled few words and insistence they would be on time, she hung up. Walking back to the group, she motioned for everyone to follow as they went to her home.

 **"Is everything okei Ran-Ran?"** Moca asked, worried.

 **"Father wanted me back home. He seems pretty upset. Sorry everyone, you're about to witness a screaming match, again." **Ran was exhausted from the fight earlier. She just wanted to lay down and sleep beside her cute fiancé and their best friends. Walking into the house, Ran yelled through the house. **"We're home!"** After everyone's shoes were removed they went to the living room to see a very pissed off looking Ran's father and a quite happy looking Moca's mama.

 **"Mama? What're you doing here?"** Shaking her head, she smiled softly at her daughter and patted the seat next to her. With a quick look back to Ran, and receiving a nod, she rushed over to her Mama and snuggled into her side, purring happily at the love she was being shown. **"Congratulations, baby girl. Mama's happy for you."** Ran's blood ran cold, and her father looked at the mother and daughter combo confused. Shaking it off, he turned back to his daughter.

 **"The school called. While they're not pressing charges, or even suspending your sorry ass,"** That earned him a glare from Miss Aoba. **"They did tell me you fractured a girl's wrist, dislocated her shoulder and even bruised a different girl's arm. What the hell were you thinking? While they're not gonna punish you, I am. Tell your friends to go home, you're not allowed to have anyone over for a month. And don't even think of going to band practice!" **Ran was close to snapping, her eyebrow twitching. Moca shot her a worried look.

 **"Mitake-san, don't you think you're sending the wrong message?"** Moca's mother, Elizabeth, said. **"You're teaching them that they should be punished for protecting those they love. I've known Ran since she was a little girl, she didn't intentionally harm those girls."**

 **"Elizabeth. If I don't punish her, then she's going to think hurting people is an okei thing to do!"** He responded.

 **" Ryuji. Listen to me. Ran isn't like that. I've never known her to like harming people. She was panicking because of course she was, Moca was in trouble. Even before they became a couple, Ran has always looked out for my daughter, and I don't know how to repay her for all she's helped Moca through. Don't punish Moca and Ran just because you feel your pride is on the line." **Elizabeth said. Right when Ran thought her father had calmed down, he saw the glint on his daughter's finger.

 **"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU GIRLS ARE TOO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED, I FORBID IT!"** Ryuji screamed, standing up and almost snarling. It was Moca's turn to pop in.

 **"Nope."** She said, popping the 'p'. Ryuji just looked at her, confused.

**"What did you just say?"**

**"I said nope. Moca-chan and Ran-chan are gonna get married, cause we've always been together."**

**"I won't have my daughter be married while she's not even an adult! If you try it, you aren't welcome over here any more!"** Then it was Mama-bear's turn to come to the rescue.

 **"Ryuji."** She said, a dangerous lilt to her calm, sweet voice. **"If you try to get in the way of my little girl's happiness, you will regret it."**

**"You should be teaching her to respect her elders and authority!"**

**"No, boy, I should be teaching her what I already am. To be her own person, to have conviction for what she believes in. To protect the things she holds dear. I won't submit her to the patriarchal bullshit you've put Ran through, I've seen the damage it's caused so much already, I won't have my daughter hate me like yours does you."** Ran's dad looked to his daughter, as if to tell her to disprove Moca's mom. Instead, all he found was the hatred and passion of a woman scorned. Ran's words were quiet, but filled with promise and determination.

 **"ONE chance. Try to separate me and Moca again and you will never see me again. Is that understood?"** Seeing he wasn't going to get his way, Ryuji huffed and went to his bedroom, probably to sulk. Ran then turned around and went to the door. **"C'mon, lets go home."** With a nod, everyone started filing out, and as Elizabeth passed Ran, Ran mumbled something under her breath, but it was still loud enough to be caught by her.

**"Thanks Mama"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We further unveil the scary powers Mama-Bear Elizabeth Aoba has.  
> As someone who has given an ultimatum to the person who calls himself my father, it is fucking DELICIOUS. But also terrifying after the adrenaline wears off. And then it goes back to being awesome once they either agree to it or you're out of their life.
> 
> Also, Moca's mom TOTALLY has the whole damn town on her side. The girls are a well-known Rock group, nobody wants to see them split up, especially not because of some dinosaur stuck in his traditionalist ways.
> 
> (This is extreme, I do not endorse handling your problems this way, I just enjoy seeing Ran's dad getting his ass kicked)

While Miss Aoba worked in the kitchen, preparing dinner, the girls were sitting in the living room talking. Miss Aoba had insisted she handle this dinner alone, seeing as they had just gone through something stressful and frightening. Tomoe looked to Moca.

 **"Uh, hei, when did you get the time to tell your mom about you two, any way Moca? You weren't on the phone when we were walking home."** Moca looked up from balancing a pencil on her nose, catching it as it fell.

 **"Moca-chan didn't? Moca-chan's last message from Mama was about dinner."** Proving her point, she pulled out her phone and flipped to the contact labelled **Mama**. e Low and behold, the last message of the conversation was from last week, Elizabeth asking her to grab some groceries from the store. Himari jumped in on the conversation then.

 **"Well, what about the school? Maybe they heard something?"** Tsugumi looked over at Himari then.

**"Not very likely, Himari-chan. Our class is pretty good at keeping things a secret from the teachers. Even if they did hear something, I don't think they're allowed to tell it to your parents."**

**"Scary. Your mom is like, full mind-reading levels of scary, you know that right? She had that happy little grin on her face the second we walked through the door."** Suddenly, a voice not belonging to the five girls spoke up.

 **" _Mou,_ Tomo-chan, I'm not all that scary!"** Elizabeth said. The rest of the girls jumped while Tomoe screamed in fright. Ran just mumbled something along the lines of **'Like mother like daughter.'** Smiling, Elizabeth turned to Ran.

 **"Mm, indeed, and when you knock up my little girl, I'm sure your little girl will be just like her mother."** If it was possible, Ran both blushed darkly and went completely pale at the same time. She opened her mouth to (once again, falsely) deny it when the woman spoke up once more. **"Oh honey, I'm not stupid. Even if I couldn't see the marks all over your limbs, the smell of sex sticks to cotton terribly. Price to pay when artificial fibres make your skin crawl, Moca."** The entire room went silent, the other girls blushing and looking everywhere but at one another. **"Dinner's done!"**

Dinner came and went mostly in silence. Things only livened up when Ran was brave enough to ask a question she'd been trying to ask since the argument at the house happened. **"Do you...disapprove?"** She asked Moca's mother. The white-haired woman just laughed a little.

 **"Oh honey, I thought you knew better? Of course, I approve. I said it earlier and I'll say it again; I don't know how I can ever thank you for taking care of my little Moca-chan all these years. Has she told you where she wants to have the wedding?"** Ran simply shook her head and turned to look at Moca, who whilst gripping her hand tightly, was also refusing to meet her eyes. **"She told me she wants to have it at the park that you all met at."** Moca looked up first at her mother, then at Ran, face completely red, and slowly nodded. Ran just squeezed her into a tight hug.

After dinner, when the girls were headed upstairs to take a bath, Elizabeth pulled Ran aside and into her office once she had seen the others make it to the top of the steps.

 **"Ran. Answer with your very soul. Will you do everything in your power to make my little girl and yourself happy?"** Ran didn't hesitate, immediately nodding. **"Good. Then I feel safe giving this to you."** Turning around, she pulls open a drawer and pulls out a bulging envelope and hands it to the younger girl. She grunts when it falls into her hands. She notices on the envelope that it says **For when Ran and Moca get married.** Ran just looked up at the woman, confused.

 **"I've known your father for a very long time. We were friends back in Highschool. Back before your mother left, she was able to keep him rational. Without her, he's gone off the rails some. He's going to come and try to take you back to your house. If he succeeds, you won't be let out of the house until he legally can't stop you from leaving. I don't want that for you or Moca. Keep that close to you. If things get bad enough where you can't stay with him, and it's still too early to prevent him from coming over and trying to take you back, you can use that money to take my daughter and live somewhere. But if you can save it, use it for the wedding."** Tears filling her eyes, Ran looks up at Miss Aoba and hugs her tightly. Miss Aoba simply strokes her head gently and smiles when she sees something out of the corner of her eye.

 **"Now, don't have too much fun in the bath, Moca, even if you two are the last ones to bathe tonight." **Moca fell from her hiding spot blushing. Ran just whipped around to see her fiance faceplant into the ground.

**"Moca? Why were you eavesdropping?"**

**"Moca-chan was just curious why Ran-Ran wasn't behind her, so she came to check. Moca-chan's glad her Mama and her Ran-Ran get along so well~"** Chuckling, Ran just bends down to help Moca up and they head upstairs. When they get upstairs, Moca is pulling Ran up to her room and aiming to head to the bathroom so they can bathe together ( **"Mama just gave us permission Ran-chan~"** ) when Himari, who was pressed flat into the wall of Moca's room grabs the envelope that was in Ran's hands.

 **"What th- Himari! Give that back!"** She says, chasing the girl who was dancing around her.

 **"Tomoe! Help!"** She says, giggling. Tomoe quickly pins Ran's arms to her sides, holding her still. When Moca sees this, she starts to head over but is stopped by Tsugumi.

 **"S-sorry Moca-chan, they told me to help..."** It's then that Himari opens the envelope and pulls everything out. After the few minutes it takes to take stock of everything, Himari says, slightly confused.

 **"4 million Yen, passports and train passes? Ran-chan, what do you have these for?"** Struggling, still unable to break free due to insufficient leverage, she responds.

**"Moca's mom gave them to me. She said a bunch of weird stuff about my dad and then handed this to me."**

**"Oh, Ran-chan, look, there's a date on the inside."** Looking inside, it was dated as the year they all met a few scant months after, even. Tomoe's face paled.

 **"DUDE, THIS SHIT IS REALLY STARTING TO FREAK ME OUT."** The other girls were similarly weirded out by how it seemed like Moca's mom could see the future. Before anyone could question Ran anymore, there was a ding from her phone. Everyone else's phones were charging and Moca's was always on vibrate. Having been let go when Tomoe started to freak out, she looked at her phone.

**Moca's Mama.**

E. Aoba: **He's here.**

E. Aoba: **Everyone's shoes are on the back porch, you've all 5 minutes before I can't stall him any longer.**

With that bizarre message, Ran told everyone to go for the window. After urging them, they all left through Moca's bedroom window which was positioned over the back porch. With a little help from everyone, getting their bags and instruments down, they all managed to slip on their shoes right as Mr Mitake entered Moca's house. Quickly, the girls snuck off to Tsugumi's house.

\------

 **"Elizabeth, enough with all this song and dance. I know my daughter's here. Where is she?"** She simply looked at him confused.

 **"Ryuji, she isn't here. Neither is my daughter or any of the other girls. I assumed they were at your house, seeing as they are half the time."** Now it seemed he was getting worried. She would feel bad for him if she didn't already know he would lock her up the moment he got the chance. **"I'll text the moms of the girls and have them keep an eye out for them, okei?"** He simply nodded.

 **"Thank you. I thought I'd tell you, but when she gets back, we're moving. I just don't think this town is good for her anymore."** That brought the ire out of Elizabeth.

**"Say it straight, Ryuji. You're taking her away and locking her in an ivory tower until you can try to shove that hetero-normative bullshit down her throat!"**

**"She's had her fun and laughs playing around, but now it's time for her to start a real relationship! Look to settle down, start a family!" **You wouldn't be able to tell normally, but Miss Aoba stood a good head taller than him. Grabbing him by the scruff of his collar, she dragged him out of her house and threw him onto the porch.

 **"Don't come back until you actually start caring more about your daughter than you do your damn legacy!"** She said, slamming the door. She shot off a quick text to the girls explaining what happened and then turned to the group-chat her and the moms were in.

**Afterglow Moms**

Taberu_Pan: **Bad news, ladies, we've a code Red Streak. The girls should be over soon to see you, Hazawa-chan. Ran's dad said he was coming to you, next, Udagawa-chan.**

Hazawa: **Aoba-san, they just walked in the door. We'll make sure the girls are safe between us.**

Taiko-san: **Grumps just showed up. I'm guessing you're the reason why he looks so ruffled, Elizabeth?**

_Taberu-Pan sent one picture_

Taberu-Pan: **What do you think?**

Taiko-san: **Geezus fuck, that's hilarious! I knew you were strong in Highschool but damn!**

After making sure everything was going okei, Elizabeth smiled softly. She doesn't get to see them super frequently, but she still loved her friends.

\------

Putting away her phone, Mrs Hazawa turned to the girls piled in her living room. It wasn't an uncommon sight, all five girls sitting around and talking, but the stress and fear on their faces certainly was. If he showed up, she was going to give that man a piece of her mind for scaring these babies like this. All the mothers of these girls considered each and every one of them to be their own child. They were one big, happy family, and if someone fucked with that happiness, all the mothers would descend upon that person or people like birds of prey. After telling them to go get sit rest, she sat down with her husband and they had a long talk on what they were going to do about that father of Ran's.

\------

Things continued on like this for a week. Whenever they'd get off school, whichever mother's house they were to be spending the night at was there to pick them up, to prevent Mitake-san from capturing Ran when she got out of school. He was there for 4 days of school, waiting for them, but the other moms teamed up and distracted him. Moca was having a harder and harder time avoiding her "incidents" as she called them. She now consistently wore her noise-cancelling headphones and rocked back and forth. She had on average 2 incidents per day, to the point that during the third day, she was switched over to their class to not have to keep leaving class to help Moca. She really did seem to be the only one capable of helping Moca out. On the last day of school that week, he came early to pull her out of class, saying they were moving.

When she was called to the front, she figured she knew what to expect. Moca had followed her, worried about her, having only just finished an incident the previous class. When Mr Mitake grabbed Ran's arm, Moca grabbed his and wouldn't let go.

 **"You can't take Ran-chan from Moca-chan, pops. Ran-chan and Moca-chan are supposed to be together, forever~ So you can't take her away from Moca-chan, not when she needs Ran-Ran the most."** Turning away, he dragged Ran, and subsequently Moca, to the Teacher's Office to sign her out of school. The principle stepped up and cleared her throat.

 **"Actually, Mitake-san, you aren't allowed to take her out of here."** Confused, he turned to her and shook his head.

**"I'm her father!"**

**"You aren't her legal guardian, according to the files her mother submitted when enrolling her in the Kindergarten-to-Highschool program. You aren't able to take her from school premises, or we would be forced to call the police for kidnapping. I'm sure you realize how serious this situation is, sir."** Grumbling, he turned to take her anyway, and there stood all four mothers, looking pissed beyond belief. When the principal had received word that he was trying to take Ran out of school, she'd messaged the mothers to come to intervene. Little did Ryuji know that he was fighting against the fury of a town, and five mothers' scorned. She almost had pity on him. Almost. She's seen what his stresses have done to Ran. It was Uehara-san who spoke first.

**"Ryuji, let the girls be. We've let you have your fun and games because you were Miyuki's husband, but enough is enough."**

**"Ryuji, she already warned you. By the look in her eyes, you've already lost her as a daughter. Don't make us turn the town on you. We will. Everyone here loves these girls, and trying to pull them away from one another will just make them hate you more. Let it go."** Moca's mom said. When both girls noticed the mothers lined up in front of the door, they both rushed to Moca's mom and hugged her, being safely put behind the shield of mothers. Udagawa-san noticed Mitake-san walking forward and growled out.

 **"Don't do it, boy. She'll fuck you up."** Moca and Ran were too shocked hearing Tomoe's mom's swear to see what happened next, but by the time they looked back, it was already over. Ryuji had tried to force his way past to grab Ran's arm but ended up with his arm dislocated and with his face to the ground. With that, they turned and walked away, back to Moca's house.

\------

The next day, when Ran woke up, all she could smell was honeysuckle and bread. When she opened her eyes, she realized during her sleep, she'd shoved her nose directly into Moca's pulse, thinking of it making her body heat up. Moca was effectively straddling her in her sleep. Thinking about it only led to her body... reacting. Unfortunately for her, her pyjama's were rather...thin. At the slight prodding sensation, Moca slowly woke up. When her teal eyes met ruby red, she smiled and leaned down to kiss Ran. While it started chastely, things quickly got heated. One moment, it was a good morning kiss, the next they were making out with Moca in Ran's lap, grinding her aching core against Ran's shaft. 

Quickly, clothes were being discarded, and soon enough both girls were naked. Growling slightly, Ran made Moca bend over her bed, her ass grinding against Ran's hard shaft. As Ran rubbed the tip of her cock into Moca's soaked folds, she groaned. **"Fuck, Moca. You're so wet for me. Did you have a wet dream about me, huh?"** Moca simply nodded and whimpered. Sensing both their needs rising to a desperate inferno, Ran shoved her cock into Moca's pussy straight to the hilt and set a fast and desperate pace. Poor Moca was trying her best not to moan loudly but was failing more and more as Ran pounded into her.

Suddenly, Ran flipped Moca over, picked her up and pressed her into the wall, fucking her roughly against it. While the wood against her back was rough and uncomfortable, that just made it all the better for her. Moca surged forward and kissed Ran deeply, fighting her tongue for dominance instantly. She quickly lost, her tongue being pinned to the floor of her mouth as Ran explores further into her mouth, running her tongue across everything it could touch. When Moca started nipping at her tongue, she knew it was a signal that Moca was going to get very bitey very soon.

Faster and harder, she drove into her fiance, Moca biting harshly into her neck as she came. It only took one more pump for Ran to come, shooting her boiling hot cum deep into Moca's womb, biting her neck to try and muffle the scream of ecstasy that tried desperately to escape.

\------

After cleaning up, the girls went downstairs to find all of Ran's stuff in the living room. Surprised, they went to find Miss Aoba standing in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Without looking, she addressed them.

 **"Good morning girls."** A snicker **"Clearly. Mitake-san dropped your stuff off here. So, looks like you're living with us now Ran-chan!"** Ran gave a sigh of relief and tried to ignore the older woman's comment.

\------

It was about a month into Ran having moved in when she woke one morning to the sound of Moca getting sick in the bathroom. Quickly broken out of her haze of the morning, she rushed over and started rubbing Moca's back, keeping her hair out of the way.

 **"Hei, is everything okei? Did you eat something bad last night?"** Moca simply shrugged.

 **"Moca-chan feels better now."** After everything was cleaned up and Moca had washed her mouth out, they went downstairs to eat breakfast. When Ran was halfway finished with her food, she noticed Ran hadn't touched hers at all. Something was seriously wrong.

 **"Aoba-san, we need you in here!"** Suddenly, the door to her office slammed open, the woman rushing to them in a second's time. When she got to the dining room, she saw Moca's bowl untouched. She immediately felt her for temperature and found nothing.

 **"Moca, are you feeling okei sweetheart?"** She just shrugged.

 **"I'm not very hungry Mama."** Okei, so something was definitely wrong. Her little girl could put away a cake and still have room for desserts. Her not being hungry just...didn't happen. Not with Moca. Pulling out her phone, she noted down the symptoms Ran told her that Moca had, while the girl was snoozing away on the couch. Being sleepy was kind of her thing, so they weren't worried about that per se.

 **"Nausea, dizziness, tiredness, anything else?"** She asked.

 **"No, not that she's told me. I've seen her holding her stomach in what looked like pain, but I attributed that to nausea."** Elizabeth took a breath for a moment.

 **"I'll be right back, I have to get something from the convenience store."** Confused and unable to really do anything to help, she just sat next to Moca on the couch and stroked her head lovingly.

\------

Five minutes later ( **"That's a fifteen-minute walk, did you sprint there?!"** ), Miss Aoba came back in and told Ran to wake Moca up. When the girl was lucid enough to understand instructions, she handed Moca the bag and after taking a moment for her face to pale, she went into the bathroom.

**"What did you get?"**

**"You'll see. If it's what I think it is, then you two will have a rough road ahead. But don't worry, I've got your back. If it's not what I think it is, you two can laugh it off as an old lady's worries."**

**"But, Aoba-san, you're not old. You don't look a day over 25."**

**"I knew there was a reason I liked you~"** She replied with a cheeky wink. A few minutes of anxious waiting later, Moca came out, lost in thought. Ran asked her.

**"Moca, what's going on?"**

**"...little...Moca-chan's..."** She mumbled. Ran just tilted her head.

 **"What Moca? What does that mean?"** Moca just held out 3 pregnancy tests, all with a little pink positive sign on them.

 **"Moca-chan and Ran-chan are gonna be Mamas."** Was the last thing Ran heard before she hit the floor, passed out from shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason Moca's mom recognized what her daughter may be going through was because when she was carrying Moca, it was the same symptoms at the start of her pregnancy.
> 
> Moca's experiences are (roughly) based on my own when it comes to dealing with autism.  
> Medicine stuff w/ pregnancy info I found for this chap: https://www.healthlinkbc.ca/health-topics/uf9707
> 
> Anything stated about pregnancy that isn't true (or is rare) is to be assumed valid in this universe, cause I'm Goddess and I say so.

As Ran was coming to, she could feel a familiar softness under her head. When she shifted, the give made her realize what it was. Her head was laying on Moca's thighs. Opening her eyes, Red met with Blue, and they were caught in the moment. It was then that Ran remembered why she passed out. Her eyes went wide.

 **"Wait, Moca, are you...?"** Moca smiled gently and placed her hand against her stomach.

 **"Yes, Ran-chan. Moca-chan's pregnant."** Crying tears of joy, she hugged Moca tightly around the shoulders, avoiding pressing into her belly at all. She placed her hand over Moca's on her stomach. There was a gentle clearing of a throat, there but not obnoxiously so.

 **"I have to ask you both this. Are you going to keep the baby?"** Ran thought for a minute.

 **"I don't know that I have enough mone-"** She was cut off by her... well, mother, now.

 **"I didn't ask anything about money. Simply by your desire, do you want to keep the baby?"** Looking at each other, Ran and Moca took a moment, and then nodded.

**"Moca-chan wants little Ran-chans running around. This was sooner than Moca-chan expected, but she's happy still."**

**"Then that's all I needed to hear. We'll work together to see what all we can help with. This isn't going to be easy, girls, but I think you already know that."**

**"Thanks...Mama."** Ran said, blushing a little. Smiling widely, Elizabeth scooped both girls up into a big hug. Afterwards, she turned to both girls.

 **"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you're gonna have to tell the other girls, you know that right?"** Taking a deep sigh, Ran nodded in agreement. Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. Elizabeth yelled to it.

 **"I told you, girls, you don't have to knock, just come on in!"** And in came filing Tomoe, Himari, and Tsugumi. When they all got to the living room, Ran questioned them.

 **"Uh, no offence or anything, but why are you girls here? It's an odd time for you to come."** Tomoe just waved her hand to dismiss the worry.

 **"Moca's mom said she had something urgent to tell us. So, Miss A, what is it?"** She asked, turning to the oldest woman in the room. She simply shook her head and pointed at the girls. **"Wait, you two have something up?"** With a deep breath, Ran prepared to, delicately, tell the girls what was up. Moca beat her to the punch, placing a hand on her stomach and rubbing gently, affectionately.

 **"Moca-chan has a Ran-chan bun in her oven~"** She said with a shit-eating grin on her face. Two things happened in that moment: Moca's mom burst out laughing, and Tomoe screamed.

 **"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"** It was then, their two innocent members of the group, Himari and Tsugumi, caught on, standing in shock.

 **"Yes. As Moca so...elegantly put it, she's pregnant."** Ran said, blushing. Then, Tsugumi piped up with seriously the most innocent thing ANY of them had ever heard.

 **"Well, I figured since you two hold hands and kiss."** This just made Elizabeth laugh so hard she was doubled over. Moca, of course, took this time to amend Tsugumi's innocence.

 **"Tsugu, that's not how babies are made."** She walked over and whispered into her ear for a solid two minutes. The more she heard, the redder Tsugumi turned until she matched Tomoe's hair. It was kinda impressive, seeing her change colours like a chameleon. Enraged as to what was going on, Tomoe went to hit Moca in the shoulder, but was stopped by a hand around her wrist.

**"Holy fuck, Ran, I didn't hear you move!"**

**"Since Moca is pregnant, its best to get out of the habit of hitting her playfully, even in the shoulder. Anyway, since we're gonna be way out of our depths here, can I rely on you girls for help?"** Each one of them nodded in determination. **"Thanks, _minna_. And um... Ma...Mama?" **

**"Yes, Ran?"**

**"Could I ask for help with getting information on...well, how to help Moca? What all we'd need to look out for?"** Ran asked timidly. She wasn't a timid person, by any stretch, but she was so out of her depth all she could do was hope for the best and prepare to be shot down.

 **"Of course, sweetheart. You're family. All you girls have been family since you were little, and that won't change any time soon."** With a small smile, she pulled Ran and Moca into a hug. Pulling back, she looked at Moca.

 **"Now, Moca-chan, you'd better enjoy gym while you can, because once you start showing, they won't let you participate. The rumours will...get rough. They may even try to suspend you for the smallest things to save face. I'm sad that our country is like this, but all we can do right now is roll with it."** The five girls nodded solemnly. With a sigh, Ran stood up.

 **"If you girls don't mind, I'm going to our room to study up on all I can. Anything you know of would be a great help."** Offering Moca her hand, she pulls her fiancé up and they walk upstairs to their shared room, while the other three girls thank Ms Aoba and leave, going to their separate homes and gathering whatever information they can.

\------

The following day, at lunch, the girls were all sitting on the rooftops, each invested in their own various things. Moca and Tomoe were looking at music notes for one of their songs for their upcoming performance, discussing parts that were particularly difficult for the red-haired drummer to get down. While she was naturally gifted, Moca still worked her tiny little ass off to cultivate and nurture her talent to be the best damn guitarist she could be. She'd practice on her own and with the band whenever she got the opportunity and was always ready to talk music with anyone, at any time. It's one of the few times people can see her get serious off the stage.

Tsugumi and Ran were looking over the information all five girls had complied on pregnancy (skillfully hidden in the smaller girl's student council folder) and was sorting through it. Moca and Tomoe had burnt out after the six-hour night they spent researching. Himari was taking pictures of her food for her social media. They'd managed to share information about the pregnancy at school covertly by using "bread" instead of "baby", but at some point, they all knew it was gonna devolve into Moca actually talking about bread. The girl was sweets obsessed, it seemed, and so help you if you tried to prevent her from eating sweets. Ran had been basically begged to act as Moca's Aide (in fear of Moca's mom suing the school for not providing her child with the help she needs to be in this learning environment), so they were all in the same class again. While the other three girls were good at calming Moca down during one of her incidents if she was too far gone, the only one who could pull her out of it and calm her down without hours of separation needed was Ran.

Right as the bell rang for the students to head to class, Moca darted off to the bathroom. Worried, Ran ran in after her and rushed over to the kneeling ivory-haired girl, who was vomiting in the toilet, holding her hair back for her. After they were done, they headed into class. During the last hour of school, Moca abruptly stood up, and whilst crying, only made it so far as the trash can in the corner before spewing what little was left in her stomach. Immediately, the whole class was up, trying to see if she was okei. Ran was already by her side, holding her hair back, rubbing her back soothingly as she could. A couple shouts indicated their friends pushing their way through the crowd to see what was going on. When the girls of Afterglow set their eyes on what was happening, they looked on sadly, doing what little they could to calm Moca and help her feel better, getting her water, and some of the leftover food from their bento. With a shaky smile, Moca accepted them and downed the water and food quickly.

When the teacher eventually made it through the crowd, she'd saw what was going on. **"Aoba, are you okei?! Mitake, could you please escort her to the nurse?"** With a nod, Ran picked her fiancé up and carried her to the nurse bridal style. Moca, regardless of having felt her strength first-hand many times on many occasions was still surprised by how effortlessly Ran could pick her up. When they arrived at the nurse's office, Ran slammed the sliding door open in her haste, making the nurse look up, and upon seeing the two girls before her, rushed to their side to help Ran set Moca down on a bed. Ran knew she could've done it on her own, but she's been trying to do the whole 'accepting help when it's offered' thing lately. All for Moca. Always for Moca.

 **"Did Aoba-chan eat too many sweets again?"** The nurse asked, her high-pitched voice lilting in humour. Ran did her best to not snap at her. It was usually a safe bet when Moca came in holding her stomach and groaning (though it had happened only once, and the school was out of sweets for the entire year), and spoke for her ailing partner and best friend.

 **"No, she's...not feeling well. She vomited twice so far today."** This immediately drew the concern of the nurse. Reaching forward, she put her hand on Moca's forehead.

 **"Well, you don't have a fever, thankfully. Are you in any pain?"** Moca can barely stomach the movement as she nods miserably. Ran hated seeing her like this. She wanted to be able to do something for the small girl she was madly in love with. When she saw the younger girl's nod, she went into her medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of over-the-counter Ibuprofen. As she was getting ready to pour a few out into her hand, Ran yelled, grabbing her wrist.

 **"YOU CAN'T!"** The nurse cocked an eyebrow at this.

 **"And why is that?"** She responded cooly. Something was up, and she wanted to know what it was. All these kids were her patients and she wanted to know if something had changed in Moca's condition.

 **"She can't take them."** Ran replied. She remembered reading about all the sorts of medicine pregnant women should avoid, and Ibuprofen was right in there, and she didn't want something to happen to their baby.

 **"I'm very familiar with Aoba-chan's medical record, Mitake-san. She doesn't have any medicine allergies noted down." **The nurse said calmly.

 **"It's... not about any allergies, it's... something I can't tell you."** Now the nurse was concerned. She couldn't recall any recreational drugs that had a negative reaction to Ibuprofen, plus, as Punk Rock as the girls looked, they were all pretty innocent, causing her to throw drugs out of the possibilities.

**"As your school nurse, if it's something that affects your health, I believe it's something I need to know, doubly so if it's someone you care for. I promise what you say here won't leave this room."**

**"R-really? Not...Not even other teachers would know?"** The nurse nodded, smiling gently. These girls were nothing if not kind. Showing them kindness was the quickest way to get them to return the favour. It's why she loved working here for the ten-plus years she has. Turning around, the dark-haired girl gave the ivory-haired girl a look. After receiving a pained nod, Ran went and made sure the door was locked. Moca took the chance to sit up, the pain in her stomach having cooled down enough to at least let her breath. Putting her hand on her belly, she spoke.

 **"Moca-chan's pregnant."** The room was silent was the nurse mentally digested what she heard.

 **"Did you...cheat, Moca?"** Confused, hurt, and a little angry, she shook her head.

**"Moca-chan would never! Ran's the papa, or well, whatever she wants to be called."**

**"Moca, I'm sure it's just some really bad indigestion. Girls can't get other girls pregnant, no matter how bad they may want to."** Ran took a deep, tired breath, realizing what she would have to do to prove it to the nurse.

 **"If I prove I'm the other parent, will you believe us?"** Taking a moment to think, eventually, the nurse nodded her head.

 **"I suppose, if you can prove it without a doubt, I'd have no choice but to believe you."** With a blush on her face, Ran started to unzip her skirt, earning only a curious peak of the nurse's eyebrow as to where this all was going. Deciding to get it all done and over with at once, she shoved her skirt and panties to the floor, revealing her flaccid state. Moca reached out and grabbed Ran's hand, knowing it was rather difficult for the girl to let another see her bare, even if it was a medical professional.

 **"That...was not what I was expecting,"** The nurse said, eyes wide and a little stunned. Shaking her head a little, she continued. **"Well, I can clearly see I was wrong."** When Ran heard this, she smiled widely, scrambling to quickly put her clothes to rights once more. After Ran was done, the nurse turned to look at Moca. **"Seeing what you're claiming to be true, do you know how far along you are?"**

 **"One month,"** Moca said quietly. The nurse nodded, thinking to herself.

 **"Well, seeing as classes are going to end, and you seem to feel better, I suggest you take what little of the day left and head home. Make sure to drink plenty of water and stay well-fed. And that means more than just sweets, Aoba-chan."** Moca just giggled at that. When the nurse handed them the slip of paper to excuse them from school early, Ran stopped at the door as Moca went ahead slowly, and turned to the nurse.

 **"Thanks. For everything."** The nurse nodded, smiling at the girl as she turned to catch up with her pregnant partner. Surprises like this are why she has a bottle of whiskey at home with her name on it.

\------

Later that day, after school let out (officially) and well into the evening, after dinner, all six girls (including Moca's mother, Elizabeth) were stuffed into their living room, watching a Rom-Com on tv. Ran, Moca, and Elizabeth were on the couch and Himari and Tomoe on the loveseat (Moca snickered when she noticed them there). It was at the big climax of the movie when the Lead told her girlfriend she wanted to keep the baby, that Ran felt wetness drip onto her leg. Thinking Moca was drooling again, she was surprised when she looked over to see Moca crying. It wasn't that seeing Moca cry was unusual or cause for surprise, but seeing her cry at a Rom-Com. Moca never used to cry at these sorts of movies.

 **"Moca, are you okei?!"** Ran asked, looking over her fiance and wiping her tears away. The movie paused as Elizabeth, and the other girls turned to Ran and Moca.

 **"She's okei, Ran, this is part of pregnancy. Her emotions are going to be all over the place. She'll get sad suddenly, or angry, or extremely happy. Pregnant women tend to get really happy when the nesting period sets in."** Ran blinked in shock. When she'd been doing research, she hadn't come across anything close to being called a nesting period.

 **"Nesting? Like with birds?"** Ran said, rubbing Moca's back as the smaller girl buried her face into Ran's neck, sobbing. Ran's response brought a chuckle from Elizabeth.

 **"It's the same idea. Usually, during the last month of pregnancy, the expecting mother almost impulsively goes around making her home a safe place for the baby. Some women even pile up makeshift nests in their bed to help with keeping the scent of the one they love nearby. It's like Moca smelling your favourite sweater, only, the desire to smell you around her gets stronger, just like the other emotions and desires in her body."** The five girls, minus a sniffling Moca, all looked at Elizabeth in amazement.

 **"That's...really cool,"** Tomoe said. Ran nodded her agreement.

 **"I think that sounds really sweet!"** Tsugumi added.

 **"Hehehe~ Of course, Moca-chan's sweet~ How else would she have lured in stoic Ran-chan~,"** The girl said, smiling and waggling her eyebrows, drawing a groan from her friends and laughter from her mother.

 **"Like Mother like Daughter~,"** Elizabeth says, a twinkle of mirth in her eye. After going back to the movie and staying up talking about it, and about just everything for an hour, the girls all retire to bed for the night, Moca happily cuddled into Ran's chest, Moca's hand resting on her stomach and Ran's hand atop hers as they slip into a sweet sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

About a month later, after practice, the girls were changing back into their street clothes when Ran noticed the small bump that made itself home on Moca's stomach. Seeing it made her smile, remembering that life that she helped create was inside her fiance's stomach. When the other girls noticed, they asked if they could touch it, and giggling, Moca nodded. Moca found herself to be quite enamoured by the little bump, finding herself lightly skating her fingers across it idly throughout the day. 

The next day, Moca was changing for physical ed class and when she brought her uniform shirt over her head to put in her locker, a girl talked to Moca.

 **"Wow, Aoba-chan, looks like all those sweets are getting to you after all this time, huh?"** For a reason, she couldn't quite understand, Moca was pissed by what the girl said. Usually, she wouldn't let stuff like that bother her.

 **"Moca-chan isn't getting fat, jerk!"** Ran heard the ruckus and came over, having just slipped her gym shirt on.

 **"What's going on, Moca?"** She asked, immediately ready to defend her. Another girl spoke up in defence of Moca.

 **"Saori-chan called Moca-chan fat, in a roundabout way."** There was that fire in Ran's eyes, infamous enough to be called the 'Glare of the She-Devil'. The girl whipped her head around to the girl in question and got in her face, having to look down to keep eye contact.

**"Do you have a problem with Moca?"**

**"All I said was that all the sweets she's eating are catching up to her! I'm not saying anything untrue."** Ran's fist clenched, her teeth grinding together. Moca could tell she was doing everything she could not to lay this girl out flat right here and now. Reaching her hand forward, she took Ran's hand, startling her from her intense staring at the slightly cowering girl. Moca gave her the softest, most genuine smile she had and kissed her gently.

 **"She's not worth bloodying your hands over, Ran-chan. What would happen if you couldn't play guitar? Ran-chan would be devastated, and so would Moca-chan. That's not even mentioning our adoring fans~"** She saw the tension fall from the taller girl's shoulders, letting out a sigh of frustration.

 **"You're right... I hate it when you're right."** She said with a little smile on her face. Just then the door to the changing room opened.

 **"C'mon girls! Get done changing and get out here quick!"** The teacher said, closing the door behind her. Nodding, the girls went on their way, ignoring Miyuki's offended staring.

\------

When they got home that day, after practice, Moca was helping her mother in the kitchen while Ran was busy setting the table.

**"Y'know, Moca, we're going to have to get you into an OB/GYN appointment really soon."**

**"What's a GBYO, Mama?"**

**"OB/GYN. It's a doctor that checks up on pregnant women to make sure their babies are healthy."** Nodding, she kept chopping the vegetables for their stir-fry. 

**"We can't do tomorrow though, Mama, Afterglow has a performance. I don't want people to miss out on Tsugu being _Tsugutteru_ ~" **Moca says with her lazy grin on her face. Moca's silly nature never ceased to make her mother laugh, now being no exception.

 **"Mm, I'm sure. Alright, how about the morning after?"** A nod, as Moca hums one of their songs. **"Does that work for you, Ran?"** Elizabeth asked, sticking her head back into the dining room.

 **"Whatever works best for you. Moca's the one doing the heavy lifting right now, so I'll do whatever I can to help make things easier."** Ran said, seriously. Elizabeth was glad her daughter found such a protective partner. While Moca is strong emotionally, during the next 7 months she's going to need all the support she can get.

 **" _Neee?_ Ran-chan's so sweet to her 'lil 'ol Moca-chan~" **Elizabeth chuckled and Ran giggled.

 **"Of course, I love you."** Moca's lazy grin slid off her face, to be replaced with an expression that could only be called 'pure, unconditional love' by anyone who'd be graced with its presence. Tearing up, Moca walked forward.

Sensing the mood, Elizabeth slipped back into the kitchen silently.

Ran reached forward and cradled Moca's face, wiping her tears away with her thumbs, her own eyes tearing up. Moca slipped her arms around Ran's neck, pressing her lips against her lover's, a tingle buzzing throughout her body. Sighing against Moca's lips, Ran pressed her body into the smaller girl, nipping at the younger girl's lip. Gasping quietly, Moca's momentary loss of attention let Ran's tongue slip into her mouth, easily having her tongue pinned down by the taller girl's. Ran reached forward and grabbed Moca's ass, muffled the following squeal with her mouth as she squeezed tightly, pressing their pelvises together. Pulling away panting, Moca felt a shiver slip down her back. Ran reached down gently and splayed her hand out on the younger girl's stomach, smiling fondly.

Their moment of bliss passed for just a second before Moca's mama came in and bumped Ran with her hip playfully. **"You two are so cute~"** She said with a laugh. Ran coughed into her free hand, subconsciously still keeping her occupied hand still attached to the small bump indicated growing life. Together, they sat down at the table, Moca and Ran within hand holding distance, and Elizabeth to their right at the head of the table. Dinner passed quietly as everyone had something on their minds. When dinner was done, they all sat on the couch to watch a movie. Moca tried her best to stay awake, she really did, but with a tummy full of love and good food, and her fiance on her arm filling her heart, she fell asleep in Ran's lap serenely.

Smiling, Ran ran her hand through Moca's hair, gently humming a song she was in the middle of writing, not noticing when Elizabeth turned off the TV. Elizabeth smiled as she saw Ran gently stroke Moca's stomach, whispering something too low for her ears to hear. Suddenly, Ran looks up.

 **"I'll take her to bed. Goodnight."** She says as she bends at the knees and picks Moca up in a bridal carry.

 **"Enjoy it while it lasts. Eventually, she'll get too big for you to pick her up."** Elizabeth says, smiling wistfully. Ran shoots her a confident, near cocky smirk.

 **"I'm not worried. I'll treat her like the princess she is."** Moca's mom laughed.

 **"Careful, if she hears you her already huge ego will only get bigger."** Ran smiles and nods her head. When Ran set Moca down on their bed, she sat next to her and kissed her gently.

**"Goodnight, my love."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo boi. This one was a bitch and a half to write. I needed to set up the first visit to the gyno, but I couldn't just drop them in, seeing as their teens in japan who most likely don't know how to get started caring for their child, or know that you SHOULD start caring for them BEFORE they're born. (Before anyone says they should've found out about it from their internet search, trust me, there's a LOT of conflicting information on the internet. Even simple searches turn into scavenger hunts.)
> 
> Also! If you've any baby names, shoot em at me! I won't tell what sex the baby is going to be, but it will be cute nonetheless!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First trip to the Gyno after their concert! Also plans for a follow up concert in the future!
> 
> (mentions of previous Suicidal Ideation, please read on with caution)

Panting, sweat dripping off their bodies, the girls stepped off the stage behind the curtains, passing the band members of Roselia. The lead singer of Afterglow and the lead singer of Roselia simply gave a nod to each other. While they still have a friendly competition between themselves, long since have they abandoned their vehement animosity. Now they simply get into heated debates, but no longer will things come to personal attacks.

Having spent enough time with her through work and their vocalists tirades about the other band's vocalist, Lisa noticed something... _off_ about her sleepy white-haired friend. Nothing bad, in fact, quite the opposite. The small girl seemed to be glowing, even genuinely happy even through her sweat and fatigue. Lisa made sure to pester her short friend about it during their next shift at the convenience store.

Throughout resting and watching their friends perform, Moca clung to Ran's side needily. When Ran asked the younger girl about it, she simply stated that she needed the physical contact. Ran didn't have a problem with it, so the girls rested in silence, watching Roselia perform their set.

\------

After the concert was done, the girls went their separate ways. Tsugumi, Himari, and Tomoe went over to Tomoe's house to spend the night, seeing as Tomoe was actually driving them home. Moca and Ran went home with Moca's mom, mentally preparing for the next day. Moca told her mom all about the concert that was planned four months from now. It was rare to see her daughter this animated, and she didn't have the heart to break the news to her. She only told her daughter to be sure to bring it up with her doctor, to make sure no problems will pop up. Ran noticed Elizabeth's slight hesitance in responding to Moca about the concert, but decided to put it to the back of her mind.

 **"Now, Moca, I want you and Ran to go in there alone for the first time. Don't get me wrong, Mama loves you both dearly, that's why I want you to slowly get used to dealing with certain things on your own, just in case I can't be there to help you. No matter how old you two get, never forget that I love you, and that I'm here for you. Okei?"** Elizabeth said, glancing into the rear-view mirror. Both girls made sounds of assent.

 **"Mama, does that mean you'll come in with us after this time?"** Moca asked, anxious with the thought of not having her Mama there in case she gets overwhelmed, or has trouble talking to a new person, even if they _are_ her doctor.

 **"If that's what you need, sweetheart. Don't forget Ran's there to help too, and this first visit you really should do as a couple. Don't get me wrong, as much as I love you both, I _expect_ you to help each other out, especially when it comes to raising your child. I don't like putting a lot of expectations on your shoulders, but I'll put my foot down on this if I have to." **She finished with a serious expression. Then she glanced back up into the rear-view mirror and gave Ran a wink. **"Not that I think you won't be there for each other."**

The rest of the trip was quiet, all three women having a lot to think on. Ran never thought of life _without_ Moca. She just couldn't do it, not even as an experiment. The thought made her sick. Sure, she makes jokes at _the worst_ times, but that's just something else to love about her. She's smart, hard working, playful, mischievous, but above all else, she's caring. She could calm Ran down with just a touch, simmer her anger with just a glance. The ivory-haired girl has spared her a significant amount of trouble over the years by being able to calm her down. And she re-payed the favor by always standing up for Moca, always helping her calm down. She didn't care if she missed classes, or even school altogether. She would always put the love of her life first and foremost. Luckily, it's never been a case of choosing Moca _or_ the rest of Afterglow. She loved her friends so much it hurt at times.

Moca knew she couldn't last a week without Ran. She tried to handle herself as best she could, but sometimes things would become overwhelming. Then, her heroine would arrive and magically make everything better. Moca knew it most likely wasn't magic, but she didn't really care. Whatever higher power granted Ran with the sixth sense of _know_ _ing_ when she was in trouble, Moca would believe in. There were times, really, really dark times, when Moca would consider ending it. She felt like a burden, like she was only making her friends' lives harder by existing. Those sorts of thoughts aren't...extinct, but they don't take root in her mind anymore.

Elizabeth knew Moca wouldn't be able to perform at the next concert. And knowing the other girls, she knew all of Afterglow would be out, as well. They embodied the 'All together, or not at all' mindset to a tee. She knew she was being selfish, but she didn't want to be the one to cause her daughter such grief over something so beloved as playing in her band with her friends. She prayed to whoever may be listening that they forgive her for being selfish this one time. She knew she couldn't avoid making mistakes in her life, she just hoped this wasn't one of them.

\------

The next day, after texting the girls in their group chat that they were going to the doctor's, the small family piled back in the car. The air was still with a nervous energy. Moca hoped it went well, and hoped the baby was fine, but she was still scared. Scared of it not being okei, scared of being sent into an anxiety attack, or going non-verbal. She knew she had to act brave, to stop her Mama and her Ran-Ran from feeling scared, so she put on her lazy smile. As they all exited the car, Moca clung to Ran's arm.

 **"Ran-Ran~ Moca-chan wonders what our baby's favorite _pan_ will be~ What do you think?" **Laughing at Moca's sudden questioning, Ran shrugs, shaking her head.

 **"I dunno Moca, but I'm sure our baby will have the same appetite for sweets that you do."** She said with a loving smile. Moca smiled back, widely. Mission complete! She physically felt as the air got lighter, hearing her Mama laugh in the background.

It took them about an hour to get checked in and to be seen by the doctor. Ran could tell Moca was apprehensive about leaving her Mama out in the waiting room. Reaching forward, she took the smaller girl's hand into her own and squeezed it gently as they followed the nurse to the room. When they sat down in the chairs, the nurse turned to them in the doorway.

 **"Dr. Mitake will be in soon."** And turned to leave. Ran froze, her face going pale. Moca squeezed her hand tightly. This was going to get messy. They both knew it was most likely Ran's mother. 'Mitake' wasn't exactly a common name, especially in this town. Ran tried not to hyperventilate. Panicking, Moca did the only thing she thought to do when Ran was freaking out like this. She leaned forward and kissed her, holding Ran's face with her hands gently, leaning into the kiss more. Before things could get heated, there was a knock at the door, causing both girls to pull apart and stiffen. Upon hearing no rejections, the door opened.

 **"Aoba-chan, good afternoo-"** She trailed off. None of the three women registered the sound of the clipboard falling to the floor. The woman standing in front of them looked a carbon copy of Ran, sans the fiery red strip in her hair, and a little more tired looking. She even had the same deep red eyes as that of the younger woman. The doctor let out in a timid voice. **"...Ran?"** Her mother speaking broke the standstill the girls had reached in the room. Immediately, furious, Ran stood up and tried to walk past her mother. Immediately, Moca's hand shot out and grabbed her own. Ran turned back with a look of murder in her eyes, until her vision cleared of the red that was covering it to see Moca, worried about her.

Sighing, Ran turned around and pulled Moca into a hug. When Moca tapped Ran on the shoulder twice, she released the hug. Moca looked at Ran with big, round eyes and started signing.

 **'Ran-Ran, I-I'm sorry I put you through this! If I hadn't gotten pregnant...'** Ran immediately cut her off, grabbing her hands. Speaking slowly so she could read her lips easier, Ran replied.

 **"No, Moca. Do _not_ blame this on yourself. This isn't either of our faults. It's not even your mom's fault."** Then she turned to glare at her own mother. Moca got her attention by tugging on her sleeve. Turning back, Ran locked eyes with Moca.

 **'Ran...You have to talk to her. I'm _not_ saying you have to forgive her, but...at the very least, she's my doctor. Mama probably set this up so you two can talk it out.' **Moca signed, her eyes pleading with Ran. Ran swore. Moca always knew how to get her to go along with whatever the ivory-haired girl wanted to do.

 **'Fine. But I'm not letting her near you until I get some answers. Fair?'** Ran signed back. Moca simply nodded. Standing up straight again, Ran turned around with her infamous glare. Dr. Mitake seemed really sullen, like she expected something like this to happen. Sitting down in a chair at her computer, Dr Mitake turned to face the girls on the other side of the room.

 **"You want answers, don't you? Sit. Please. It'll be easier."** Ran shook her head, crossing her arms and glaring at the woman. Sighing, the older woman shrugged.

 **"Why?"** Ran said. Dr Mitake could feel all the emotions in that question, in those eyes. She didn't need her daughter to elaborate further. She knew what she was asking.

 **"I didn't have a choice."** Before Ran could continue further, she held her hand up politely. **"I genuinely didn't. Ryuji got a restraining order on me after a screaming match we had shortly after you were born. Me having been a delinquent, along with him having connections in the court, made it all go through before I had a chance to blink. I didn't want to leave, I _really_ didn't. I even went to some of your concerts, Ran, you all are really great! I didn't care that I could get arrested for it. I just...I missed seeing my baby girl." **She said, tears streaming down her face. Ran stared at her. Standing up, silently, she started walking over to her mother.

Seeing Ran go towards her doctor with the aura of anger and pain radiating through her, Moca went to stand up when Ran just put her hand out to stop her. Worried, Moca sat back down, ready to jump up at a moment's notice. Ran stood right in front of her mother. Suddenly, her hand shot out, but instead of the hit her mother was expecting, nothing came. Ran reached beside her mother, grabbed the cup of pens, turned around and chucked it at a poster of information for Fathers, smashing it to peices, sending pens flying, and shredding the word 'father' on the poster. Taking a deep breath, she turned around, tears in her eyes, and hugged her mother.

 **"I've missed you...so much."** Ran said, burying her face into her mother's shoulder, bawling her eyes out. Dr Mitake hugged her daughter tightly, tears in her own eyes. The door slowly cracked open and she could see the security guard having come to check what the noise was. He raised an eyebrow, and she gently shook her head. Nodding, the man left, closing the door without a sound.

 **"I've missed you too sweetheart."** Suddenly, Moca spoke up through the quiet.

 **"Did Mama put you up to this?"** She said, seriously, having only just recovered from being overwhelmed. Sighing, she let go of her daughter and turned to the smaller girl.

 **"Perhaps. I've been rather busy lately, so I only had time to glance at your last name. I actually thought it was her coming in, hence my surprise. This is something she would pull."** She said, smiling faintly.

 **"She was oddly adamant about us coming in to the first visit alone."** Ran said. Then, everything caught up to the doctor.

 **"Wait a minute...Ran..Are you the 'father' of this girl's child?"** Ran couldn't identify what tone her mother used, but she somewhat felt threatened by it. Straightening up to her full height, Ran looked her mother in the eye with the most intense expression she had, and replied proudly.

 **"I am."** Suddenly, she deflated when she heard her mother laugh in joy.

 **"I'm so proud of you! I knew you two would be close, but not this close!"** She said, laughing, tears of mirth sliding out of her eyes. Moca's face burned deeply. Ran had to process what the fuck her mother just said.

**"Mom! Gross! Even if you _are_ our doctor!" **

Once everyone was able to get themselves and their reactions under control, they started the _actual_ appointment.

 **"Alright girls, time for what we're all here for. I've already got all your records, so no need to get them from you again. Next we're gonna do an ultrasound, so hop up Aoba-chan."** She says, patting the medical examination bed. Moca hops up and lays back. Dr Mitake bustles about, getting everything ready. Ran takes a seat next to Moca in a chair, grabbing her hand.

 **"If you would, please lift your shirt above your stomach for me."** She asks the ivory-haired girl. Moca nods, lifting her shirt, revealing the small bump that she's grown familiar with. Her doctor pulls out a wand-like-thingy and gives a little warning. **"This will be a little cold."** She said, as she squeezed some clear goo out onto Moca's stomach, making the smaller girl squeal. Ran smiled, holding her hand tighter. Dr Mitake pressed into the goo with the wand, turning to look at the screen, moving it around on her stomach until she seemed satisfied.

 **"Is that...?"** Moca asked, looking at the screen. Her doctor turned to her, smiling and nodding.

 **"That's your baby. Nothing deformed so far, nothing wrong with the position, everything seems fine so far. We will have you schedule an appointment once a month until about your second trimester."** She said, printing out the ultrasound photo with several copies, wiped Moca's stomach off and handed Ran the photos. She only noticed that she was crying when Moca wiped a tear off her cheek and kissed her gently.

 **"Thanks."** Ran whispered to Moca, who only smiled lovingly in return.

 **"Are there any questions you have for me?"** Moca thought for a moment, before something came to mind.

 **"Mama told me to bring up a concert we have in four months."** At this, the older woman seemed to deflate a little.

 **"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, girls, but Moca can't perform while pregnant. There's too many things that can go wrong, and we don't want to risk either her life or the baby's."** She said, looking genuinely sorry.

 **"Does...Does that mean Moca-chan has to give up playing the guitar?"** She asked, afraid.

 **"Of course not! While I would avoid using an amp, just practicing with your guitar should be plenty fine. Music can even help with the development of your child."** Moca sighed thankfully. She loved performing, but above that, she loved playing music with her friends.

 **"Well, can we still go to the concert?"** Ran asked. Her mother thought on it for a while.

 **"I suppose it should be safe if it's one time. But you have to make sure to take the prenatal vitamins and avoid anyone pressing into your abdomen as much as you can, okei? Touching is one thing, you don't want anyone falling on you or pressing into your stomach."** Moca nodded. **"Alright, I'll see you girls back here in a month. But don't worry, I'll see you girls around town."**

\------

A few days later, all 25 girls from their respective bands: 'Afterglow', 'Hello Happy World', 'Poppin' Party', 'Roselia', and 'Pastel Pallets' were sitting in Hazawa Café for a meeting on for the full collaboration concert that was planned in four months time. The café had to be closed due to an emergency meeting for the local stores in town, so the Afterglow girls took it as a good time to get this out of the way without impeding Tsugumi's family business.

 **"Not that I dislike being here, but would you please mind telling us what was so important that you have all twenty-five of us in Tsugumi's café?"** Sayo said. Ran nodded and stood up in front of all the tables with Moca by her side. With a glance, Moca told Ran to say it.

 **"Unfortunately, Afterglow has to withdraw from the concert."** Ran said, having expected what followed next. Twenty girls started to yell out in outrage. They'd been planning this for a while. It'd take something pretty extreme to make this worth it. **'Oh, they've no idea what's about to hit them.'** Ran thought. It was Kasumi who voiced her surprise the clearest, surprisingly.

 **"What?! Why? Afterglow seemed so pumped up to be doing this with us all!"** Ran nodded.

 **"We are. But unfortunately, it's not something we can avoid. It's...by orders of Moca's doctor."** She said, vaguely. Hina piped up next, worried.

 **"Moca-chan!? What's wrong? Are you okei?"** Moca only nodded in response. When the room felt that she was about to speak, everything went dead silent.

 **"Moca-chan has a bun in her oven~"** She said, smiling fondly, rubbing her stomach and blushing. Time seemed to halt. Simultaneously, twenty pairs of eyes all swiveled to Ran, the younger girl's 'interpreter', asking her mentally if what she said was true. There were a few confused faces among the crowd, the pure girls of their various groups. Ran nodded, blushing and looking away. Suddenly, the crowd erupted into a noise level enough to shake the building slightly. Once everyone piped down, Ran spoke up.

 **"Before _any_ of you can ask the insulting question I've heard _far_ too many times, yes, she's pregnant, and yes, the baby is mine. No, we didn't get engaged because of some stupid societal decree saying you weren't good people if you had a child before you were married. We got engaged because we plan on spending the rest of our lives together. Any questions?" **She asked. Moca really loved it when she got all 'Leader Mode-y' as Moca called it. A trembling hand went up, and Ran nodded at it.

 **"U-um...so that means that you two...um... kissed?"** Rinko asked. Before Ran could say anything, she saw a glimmer in Moca's eyes, one all too familiar. She was about to ruin this girl's innocence. She couldn't react in time to stop Moca from moving deftly though the crowd.

 **"SOMEONE STOP MOCA, SHE'S GOING TO RUIN RINKO'S INNOCENCE!"** She yelled. Ran could _feel_ Tsugumi shiver behind her. Suddenly, there was a large scramble consisting of three parties. One trying to remove Rinko from the crowd to assure her innocence's safety, one trying to stop Moca, and Moca trying to weave between the girls rushing at her to get to her target. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms lift under hers and lock behind her head, lifting her off the ground.

 **"So, you're who I have to thank for ruining Tsugu's innocence, huh?"** Sayo asked. Moca smirked mischievously.

 **" _Mouu_ , you should thank Moca-chan. Now you can get you some sweet Tsugu lovin~" **She said. Sayo's face went completely red, dropping the girl to her feet. Before Moca could run off, Ran grabbed her shoulder, turned the smaller girl to her, and lifted her in a bridal carry.

 **"C'mon, you, you've had enough fun for one day."** She said, trying to hold back a laugh.

 **"Ohhh~ Moca-chan's hero has saved her once again~"** She said as she leaned up and gave Ran a kiss. The crowd of 23 'aww'd' at it as the girls were dismissed. Ran carried Moca home, her three friends following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! How'd you like the twist? I've never been a huge fan of Ran's dad (I have my own problems with authority, in case it wasn't clear, lol), so I just kinda...heightened his flaws a wee bit. Really, I wouldn't be surprised if he pulled some controlling bs like this.  
> Still taking suggestions on baby names if you've got any!
> 
> Till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aww shit, here we go again...

A few hours later, as the sun was starting to set, the girls were all hanging out inside Moca's room.

 **"So... that was something,"** Tomoe said, looking over at her friends. Moca was snacking on bread from her near-enormous stash of food in her room, sitting on the floor. Ran was sitting on the bed, behind her fiance, playing with the younger girl's hair. Tsugumi was thrumming out the notes of one of their songs on her notebook, just watching the goings-on of her friends. Himari was chattering everyone's ears off, talking about baby clothes.

 **"Mm."** Ran said. **"Moca and I talked about it and decided it'd be best to just do it all at once, though I didn't expect our resident goblin to try to ruin poor Rinko."** She finished, gently bopping Moca on the head. The white-haired girl just leaned back, nuzzling into her love's lap, purring like the cat that caught the canary. 

**"Moca-chan was just trying to teach her friend about the Rans and the Mocas~,"** Moca said, grinning. Tsugumi giggled, shaking her head.

 **"Moca, you're so silly."** She said. Moca turned around and buried her face in Ran's lap, earning a surprised squeak from her.

 **"Moca! G-get up!"** She yelled in surprise. Tomoe's face went red and grabbed Moca's shoulder, trying to haul the girl back. Instantly, Ran's hand shot out and gripped Tomoe's wrist, her eyes shining a blazing red before her mind caught up with her.

 **"A-ah, sorry Tomoe, instinct."** The shorter of the two girls said. Tomoe looked at her, shocked. She hadn't even seen the singer move. The redhead shrugged, waving her friend's concern off.

 **"Nah, it's cool. I came in a bit quick, makes sense your instinct would tell you to stop me."** She said, smiling. Moca giggled, her face now buried in Ran's hip, whining. Tomoe's eyebrow perked up. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she made a show of sighing. Turning to face Tsugumi and Himari, she spoke again. **"Hei, Akko said she needs some help with dinner, could I ask you two to come with, show her what to do?"** She said. Ran went to get up, grabbing Moca's hand before Tomoe stopped her.

 **"Erm... It's probably best you two don't come, Rinko's spending the night and...No one can keep their eye on Moca all night."** She said, softly. Moca pouted, making Ran giggle. Sighing softly, she nodded. Turning back to the other two girls, she raised her eyebrow.

 **"Sounds fun! I'm just glad I can help!"** Tsugumi said.

 **"Oh! Rinko has such great outfits!"** Himari squealed, clapping her hands happily. As the girls started to head out, Tomoe sent a quick text to Ako, telling her what was up and not to reveal the bluff to her friends. Ako responded with a cute custom emoji of her saluting with her tongue out. 

\------

When the two girls heard their friends shut the front door, Ran sighed happily when she noticed the door was locked. She knew Tomoe was responsible for that. She felt Moca nuzzle into her lap more, causing the taller girl to stiffen, in more ways than one. Moca giggled, mouthing at Ran through the girl's pants, heat pooling between her legs as she feels her lover harden. Needing more space to play with her toy, Moca nipped Ran's thigh, earning a grunt and a spread of her legs. Moca purred happily, nuzzling her head into her fiance's lap.

 **"M-Moca..."** Ran moaned softly. Moca looked up into Ran's eyes, her blue orbs slowly being blown black from her pupils expanding, her eyes round and innocent as she tugs at Ran's pants.

 **"Ran-Ran, _please_." **Moca whines, pressing her face against the large bulge in Ran's pants, mouthing at it, sliding her hand against her own turquoise shorts, rubbing through them and against her slit. Ran let out a little growl, pulling Moca's hand up to the button of her pants. Squealing, Moca hurried to unbutton the pants in the way of her goal, her fingers stumbling a little bit.

 **"Moca. Both hands on me or not at all."** Ran said, her tone husky and deep, sending a thrill down her spine, straight into her core. Whimpering, Moca slowly slid her hand up Ran's leg, meeting with her other hand to pull down Ran's pants and panties at once, drooling when Ran's shaft was freed. Ran lifted her shirt off her, throwing it somewhere behind her. Reaching down, she grabbed Moca's chin, pulling her chin up to meet blue eyes blown black with her own red eyes dilated with thick pupils.

 **"Shirt. Off. _Now_." **She said, her voice dripping with sex. Moca moaned. Her fiance, who to her opinion, was sex incarnate, was giving her _such_ an intense stare. She shed her teal plaid shirt so quickly she distantly registered buttons hit against the wood floor of her room. Ran was _extremely_ happy that they both had forgone bras since they'd arrived home because bras were really expensive, and she still wouldn't have cared if she shredded Moca's bra off the girl. **"Open."** She nearly commanded.

Ran had a second of clarity where she was worried she was handling Moca too roughly. That thought was destroyed the next second as Moca's face was pure bliss, shuddering in joy. Moca opened her mouth wide, sticking out her tongue. Moca gripped her lover's cock and pumped it a few times, making sure it was as stiff as possible before slipping it into her mouth, the small girl's equally small, soft mouth sealing around the head of Ran's cock.

Sucking roughly, Moca tongued the slit of the head in her mouth, moaning as the precum she coaxed out landed on her tastebuds, making her ruined panties drench further. Growling in pleasure, Ran trusted her hips forward, sliding her cock deeper into Moca's mouth. Ran moaned, gripping Moca's hair tightly, thrusting deep into the back of Moca's throat, the younger girl gagging roughly. When she realized what she'd done, she tried to pull out but Moca grabbed her ass, pressing her face forward and making Ran hilt in her throat, sucking harshly.

 **"Fuck, Moca, don't stop!"** She said, thrusting into her throat roughly, slamming the girl's head against her pelvis roughly. Moca _loved_ when Ran absolutely _used_ her for her own pleasure. She never once doubted that Ran loved her. She was Ran's little princess, she was never worried that her love would harm her, she trusted her with all of her heart. She loved the times she was being roughed up as much as the times they made sweet love.

Moca's eyes were thoroughly crossed as she was throat fucked. Moca barely registered Ran's moans as she felt the taller girl slam her cock into her throat one final time before she felt molten lava pouring down her throat, Moca doing her best, furiously swallowing to not let a single drop slip out of her mouth. After what felt like a solid minute, Ran pulled back, panting, worried when she saw Moca's frown.

 **" _Mouu,_ Ran-Ran, you weren't supposed to waste it!" **Moca said, pouting.

 **"What do you mean?"** Ran said. Moca got up on the bed on all fours and looked back, pulling her ruined shorts and drenched panties down her legs, exposing her dripping sex to her lover.

 **"Ran-Ran was supposed to cum in here~,"** She said, spreading her lower lips for Ran. Rumbling in the back of her throat, Ran pressed Moca's head down into the bed roughly, growling as she pressed the head of her cock against the ivory-haired girl's entrance, teasing her. Moca whimpered, pushing back with her hips against the teasing, trying to get it to push inside her. Ran slapped her ass.

 **"Mine. Be patient Moca. If you really want me that bad, beg."** Ran said, smirking. Whimpering weakly, Moca relented.

 **"Please, Ran-Ran! Fill me up! Fuck me, please please, please! Moca-chan needs your big, thick, hard cock in her tight pussy! Please Ran-Ran!"** The last of her will having been snapped, Ran slams her cock into Moca's pussy, straight to the hilt, causing the younger girl to scream while she groans deeply. Ran's smirk only grew as she took deep breaths. Tightening her grip in Moca's hair, she tugged back roughly, making Moca arch her back and press her ass harder into Ran's hips. Taking one final deep breath, Ran started her thrusting at a blistering pace, the slapping of skin on skin echoing loudly in the room. Moca could only moan as her head was pushed roughly back down into the bed, being held there forcefully as she was rutted into, the smaller girl enjoying every second of it.

 **" _Mine._ I love you Moca, I love you so much." **She said, sweat dripping down the both of their bodies. Moca's tight heat squeezed tighter hearing Ran say her favourite words.

 **" _Yours! All yours!_ I love you too Ran, please don't stop!" **Looking back over her shoulder, Moca saw Ran's eyes completely dilated black, making her whimper in need. Suddenly, Ran pulled out, making Moca whine at the loss. Before Moca could voice anything else, however, she was flipped onto her back, Ran pulling the shorter girl's knees onto her shoulders and _pressed_ down on her, her lips an inch away from Moca's. Smirking, Ran slid back into Moca, continuing her pace from before as if they'd never stopped. Moca's eyes rolled back into her head as Ran's cock hit every nerve inside her, her insides quivering on the brink of release. Unfortunately for her, Ran took notice.

 **"Oh? Did I say you could come, Moca?"** The smaller girl just let out a whine.

 **"Please, Ran! I'm s-so close! I need to cum, please!"** Ran feigned thinking about it, really taking her time with it. **"Please, Ran, let me cum on your big cock, _please_ _!_ " **She begged, tears of exertion in her eyes. Ran simply smiled and reached down to wipe the tear from her face. Pressing against her lover tighter, Ran locked eyes with Moca and said in her most commanding tone.

 **"Cum."** And that was it, Moca _exploded_ in her orgasm, screaming and shaking and spilling all over, dragging Ran into her orgasm alongside her as the taller girl emptied spurt after hot spurt of cum into her womb. Ran gasped, collapsing onto Moca, her cock still hilted into her mate. It took a few minutes for both of them to recover. After they cleaned up, they lay together in bed, snuggling, Ran gently rubbing Moca's stomach.

\------

A little before her third month, Moca was called to the Counselor's office. Ran, being Ran, went with her, not willing to let the school bully her guitarist, mother of her child, and fiance. Moca was scared, gripping onto Ran's hand like it was her lifeline. Ran knew the upcoming argument was going to be tough, but she had to pull through, for her little family. Moca couldn't even put on her normal smile. She knew her pregnancy was going to be noticed eventually, but she was showing through her uniform, and rumours were spreading like wildfire.

When they got to the Counselor's room, Ran knocked on the door. After a moment of shuffling, the door opened to reveal a man in his late forties, along with two women and the principal. **"We've been expected you, Aoba-san. Mitake-san, you may return to class now."** The Counselor said. He balked when Ran didn't move.

**"No thanks, I'm staying by Moca's side. Your issue with her is with me as well."**

**"Now, Mitake-san, you couldn't _possibly_ know that."** He replied. She sighed and pushed past him into the room and sat down in the chair with Moca sitting next to her. The two girls heard some grumbling along the lines of 'unwanted guests' as the adults circled around and sat in front of them, stacks of papers in folders and binders in their hands. Ran noted out of the corner of her eye that the door was closed. Good. Moca deserved her privacy from prying ears.

 **"Aoba-chan. We've some questions to ask you about your the state of your health."** The principal began.

 **"Oh, for heaven's sake, just get straight to the point."** The counselor said, obviously impatient. Sighing, the principal continued.

 **"Moca, are you pregnant?"** She asked. Moca nods.

 **"Mmmhmm~ Moca-chan's got a special bun baking in her oven~"** She finished with her trademark lazy grin, having mustered up the courage to plaster it on.

 **"Young lady, this kind of thing isn't a joke!"** The Counselor yelled.

 **"Kunio, pipe down, would you? There's no reason to yell. Unfortunately, Miss Aoba, the fact that you're pregnant means we'll have to expel you. Please sign these papers."** She said, sliding a paper towards them on the table. Moca's eyes immediately wet with tears. Ran wasn't going to take this at face value, however.

 **"Expel?! It doesn't say _anything_ regarding pregnancy in the school rulebook or the code of conduct!" **She yelled.

 **"It clearly states that the girls of this school are not allowed to have boyfriends."** The Principal replied.

 **"There was no boy involved." **Ran shot back. This gathered a few raised eyebrows.

 **"Mitake-san, did you not pay attention when you were given 'the talk' when you were younger?"** The Counselor asked. Ran glared at him, pissed. **"There's also been rumours of Aoba-san doing...explicit things in the bathrooms."** The made the rage inside Ran boil in indignation.

 **"So you're going to expel a student over _rumours_? I thought you were adults, not children. We didn't do anything at school!" **Again, more raised eyebrows.

 **"Miss Mitake, are you saying that you as well are pregnant?"** The Principal asked, clearly surprised. Ran gave her a look like she was stupid.

 **"What? No, I'm the baby's...sire, for lack of a better term."** Ran saying this caused chaos to break out. The teachers were confused, the Principal concerned, and the Counselor outright denying her claim. When everything quieted down, he spoke.

 **"Mitake, no matter how much you may desire to have a child with Aoba, you simply _can't_. It's not biologically _possible_." **Ran sighed heavily when he said this.

 **"First, anything's possible with the right equipment, and second, my mom's a baby doctor, I could get her on the phone if you _really_ doubt what I'm saying. I'm the baby's other parent. You don't _get_ to know the details, only medical professionals do."** She said, a glare set in her deep red eyes.

 **"One moment and I'll call your mother to confirm."** The Principal said.

\------

Fifteen minutes later, the principal walks back into the room, her face one of shock. **"What did she say?"** The counselor asked.

 **"Well...First, she chewed me out for not believing Ran, then she chewed me out for stressing Moca out, then she confirmed their story."** The Principal said, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

 **"You could've saved Moca-chan a lot of unnecessary stress if you just believed us."** Moca said, clearly mentally exhausted from all this.

 **"Who would believe a child's story?"** The counselor said. Moca glared at him, her brilliant blue eyes sharpening to a dangerous cobalt blue.

 **"First, Moca's not a child, she's a Mama, second, children tell more truths than adults do."** She said angrily.

 **"While you haven't...officially broken school rules, we will still have to suspend you until you give birth, we can't have you disrupting class."** He fired back.

 **"Do that and Moca-chan's friends will all drop out, too."** She said. They would already be losing quite a bit, as Moca's scores were always really high, but losing Tsugumi and Tomoe and Himari _and_ Ran would be a blow they'd struggle to make up for in national grading scores.

 **"You may be friends, but I don't think they'd follow you that far."** He said, smirking. Ran stepped in.

 **"We all stay, or none of us do. We're a group, always have been, always will be. We've already talked about if something like this happened and they all agreed wholeheartedly to it."** She responded, no longer angry, as she already proved her point.

 **"She has a point, Kunio. We can't suspend Moca for _not_ breaking a rule. Alright, we'll let you stay, on one** condition." The Principal said. Ran laughed.

 **"What is it?"** Moca asked.

 **"You allow us to tell the students you're pregnant. Of course, it's for your safety. The requirements of some of your classes will be changed to better fit your change in health, and even though I know she is already, it will allow Ran to stay with you throughout the day, where some teachers might currently have a problem with it."** The Principal responded. Ran grumbled, muttering something about stupid PE teachers trying to force her to run.

 **"As much as I'm thankful for that, why go to that length for us?"** Ran asked her.

 **"We know parental bonding is an extremely important step in prenatal childcare. If we sacrificed a method to ensure your child's well being, I'd never live with the guilt."** The Principal said. Moca nodded, rubbing her stomach and smiling gently. Ran placed her hand over Moca's and smiled softly.

 **"You can tell them. Mama always tells Moca-chan that life needs to be celebrated, so why not celebrate with our friends!"** She says, chipper.

When they were dismissed, it was to the sound of the announcement of the news they'd agree to let air.

\------

Of course, as lunch rolled around, the couple was immediately swamped with questions like 'does it hurt' and 'can I touch your stomach' and 'was it fun'. Moca was _glowing_ , receiving attention for her maternal side. The small girl genuinely seemed to enjoy it, and that made Ran all the happier. She had to but in and get inbetween her pregnant mate and the crowd a few times, so they wouldn't crowd Moca's personal space. When the question came that they knew was coming, it was worded in a way they weren't expecting.

 **"So...did you cheat on Ran, Moca?"** Moca looked at the girl, a mix of hurt and anger in her eyes.

 **"Moca-chan would _never_! She loves Ran-chan! How could you say that?" **Moca asked.

 **"Well just...you're pregnant so..."** The girl responded, unsure how to ask her question directly.

 **"Ohhh, Ran-chan's the Papa! Well, not really, but she played the papa part in making the baby."** She said, putting her finger to her chin and tilting her head as she explained. She could see Ran's chest swell with pride at her reply. Suddenly, the girl asking the question dropped her eyes to Ran's skirt and Moca saw red. Standing up quickly, surprising Ran at not having lost her balance, Moca got between Ran and the girl and got in her personal space. She was smiling, but there was a malicious glint in her eye.

 **"Eyes off of Moca-chan's toy."** She said, voice gruff and oddly aggressive for Moca. The girl squeaked out an apology and backed away, and that seemed to snap the crowd out of their daze at seeing _Moca_ of all people act aggressive. Everyone went back to their seats and the girls set off to the rooftop to enjoy their lunch together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was pretty rough to end out, cause I didn't know where I wanted to end, but I finally just said fuck it and picked a place.


	8. Month 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I've been gone for a VERY long time, really sorry about that everyone! Don't worry, I should be back for a while now, so look out for updates!
> 
> Many many thanks to everyone who left comments, it really helped kick my butt into gear to write this chapter!
> 
> If any of you have any cool ideas for what you want the moms to do for the wedding, don't be afraid to hit me up! Also, baby names are still up in the air, so feel free to leave a comment on a name you'd like to see in the story!  
> (Also, If you've any ideas for a good song to play during the wedding, definitely let me know. It's gonna be a blast and I hope everyone looks forward to it!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I know it's been a while, but now that I'm back, I should be back for a pretty long period
> 
> (Also, ten points to whoever gets the reference I put in here)

A week into the third month of Moca's pregnancy, all of Afterglow are seated in Yamabuki Bakery, looking over the plans that Moca and Ran have for their wedding.

 **"Say, Moca-chan, what kind of wedding do you plan on having?"** Himari asked as she looked over the shoulder of her long-time friend.

 **"Moca-chan and Ran-Ran talked about it, and we wanna do a Shinto wedding, but a biiiit different, to make it even more Mocatastic~"** Moca said, her lazy smile on her face.

 **"How do you mean?"** Tomoe asked.

 **"Well, we're not gonna do white, Tomo-chiin, cause Himari said it makes me fail."** Moca said. Himari quickly jumped in to defend herself before accusations could be thrown.

 **"PALE, Moca, I said it makes you PALE. Geez, tryin to get me killed by Ran-chan already?"** Himari playfully whined. Ran cleared her throat, trying to move on from the instance of rage she felt. Ever since Moca's become pregnant, they've all noticed Ran being a little more defensive of Moca than normal, so they try to keep jokes aimed at Moca to a rather tame level.

 **"Himari, I think you should do Afterglow's dresses. Well, Moca and I are having our moms help us do ours, but I think if we give you the designs, you could plan something for everyone that'll work together."** Ran said, smiling at the pink-haired girl's reaction. Her face was lit up with happiness and joy, and pride as well.

 **"I'd LOVE to, ohmigosh!"** Himari yells happily. Reaching into her bag, Ran pulled out her notebook, which held the sketches she and Moca made for their dresses. As Himari started flipping through the pages of possibilities, a serious expression fell over her face, her eyes jumping about, trying to take in every detail in front of her. Occasionally, she would ask Moca or Ran a question about some of the drawings, like what HAD to stay, what could be changed, etc.

While the three of them were focused on that, Tsugumi and Tomoe were left talking about ideas they could do for the wedding.

 **"Tomoe-chan, do you think we can maybe get our moms to say something at the wedding?"** Tsugumi asked.

 **"What, like a toast?"** Tomoe replied, thinking for a moment.

 **"Yeah! I think it could be a lot of fun! They've always been there for us and I really doubt they'd miss the wedding. We're like one big family after all!"** Tsugumi said, smiling brightly. Tomoe laughed, her heart feeling a little more full.

**"Y'know, I think that'd be a great idea! I'll text them and ask what they might wanna do after we're done here."**

**"Maybe we should find someone to play for it? It kinda depends on what all Moca and Ran want though..."** Tsugumi said, trailing off a bit. Suddenly, there was a flash of pink before Tomoe ended up sprawled on the ground. As her vision cleared, it became pretty evident that it was Himari. Groaning, Tomoe sat up, sliding Himari off her lap.

 **"Himari, what the hell? I don't mind affection, but damn, you straight up tackled me!"** Huffing, Himari stood up.

 **"Well, sorry for showing my excitement! We've outfits to discuss, ladies, let's get to it!"** Himari said, hands on her hips, with an imperious look on her face that _dared_ them to defy her. The only thing she was assuredly confident in was fashion, and none of the girls tried to get on her bad side over fashion. That argument just wasn't worth it. Bending down to help Tomoe up, she smirked at her and set about fussing over Tsugumi's and Tomoe's dresses for the wedding. They knew it was months off, but everything would take time to prepare, and if there was anything Tsugumi had a say about, it was being prepared.

As Saaya came over, she spotted Moca asleep on Ran's shoulder and decided to sit and keep the bride-to-be company.

 **"She looks tuckered out."** Saaya said, nodding at Moca. Ran simply smiled, stroking her head gently.

 **"Yeah, we've had a busy day. Her energy is a little low, but my Mom told me its to be expected around this time."** Ran replied softly, not wanting to wake her sleeping partner.

 **"How're you doing with that, anyway? Your mom I mean."** Saaya asked, concerned for her friend's mentality in this...intense time. While most of the bands had friendly rivalries going on, they were all friends, and so everyone banded together if someone wasn't doing okei. And gods forbid someone try to harrass any of the twenty-five girls.

 **"Honestly? It's...kinda hard. Things happened so quickly that I'm still kinda reeling. I mean, just a few months ago, I still thought my mother was dead. I won't forgive that lying bastard. He took a restraining order out on my mom! Who the fuck does that to the person they love?! I couldn't imagine going a _day_ without Moca by my side, let alone a decade! Don't...don't get me wrong. I love her, it's just all a little..." **Ran huffed, not finding a good end to her rant.

 **"Fast?"** Saaya injected. Ran simply nodded. Moca shifted in her sleep, mumbling something about bread, which made Ran smile.

 **"I don't know how much it'll cost, but...do you think I could ask your family to cater for the wedding? It would...mean a lot to her."** Ran whispered. Saaya raised her eyebrow.

 **"Oh, it's too late for that, Ran. Moca's mom already called my mom to set it all up. And don't worry about payment, Afterglow's always been there for us, and so it's only right to be there for you guys during such a huge time. I know our parents weren't best friends in high school, but they still looked out for one another. It's just the spirit of the town, I guess."** Saaya said, smiling warmly at the two girls. Ran murmured her thanks, and while trying not to wake Moca up, she scooted out of her seat and picked Moca up, one hand under her legs, the other steadying her back.

Ran let out a gentle note to gather the rest of Afterglow's attention. With a quick gesture to the door, the girls all quickly filed out to head to Moca's and Ran's home.

\------

On the way home, Tomoe decided to break the peaceful silence.

 **"Y'know, Ran, we can carry her if your arms get tired. You don't have to do everything on your own."** The taller girl said cautiously. Ran shook her head.

 **"I know I don't, but I _want_ to carry her. It lets me know she's safe. I trust you guys, you know that, but the little primal part of my brain doesn't trust anyone but myself to not drop her. She's...she's carrying our _child_."** Ran said, tears forming in her eyes. Tsugumi, being the gentle soul she is, noticed immediately and tried to soothe her best friend.

 **"Ran-chan? Are you alright?"** She asked, quickly trying to calm the fiery girl down. Suddenly, a voice from behind them joined in on the conversation.

 **"It's just hit that you're going to be a parent, hasn't it?"** When they turned around, they saw the last person they expected to see, Ran's father. Suddenly, Tomoe and Himari stepped in front of Ran, who's carrying Moca, as Tsugumi sent the emergency message to their mothers. Luckily, all their phones had a gps tracker in it, from an incident where Himari got lost and everyone went to look for her. Now all Tsugumi could do was hope they stalled him until their mothers got there. Like it or not, they were just teenage girls, they didn't have the strength to stand toe-to-toe with a fully grown man.

 **"What the _hell_ do _you_ want?" **Ran snarled at the man, threatened just from his very presence.

 **"I've come to take you back home, Ran. It's time to stop playing around and come on. I've already got a suitor for you."** He said, his eyes harsh. Tomoe and Himari took up a defensive stance in front of the three girls behind them. They didn't have to beat him, they just had to stall, they already knew Tsugu had sent the emergency message, they'd felt their phones vibrate.

 **"They're not going anywhere with you. They have their home, so why don't you let this all go? What makes you think she's going to accept leaving her fiance and the mother of her child, just to go with you?"** Tomoe asked, her voice dark. She was _sick and tired_ of this man hurting her friends. All those years, from elementary up to just a few years ago of him putting pressure on Ran, trying to have her be perfect. She was _done_ with it.

 **"Ran, I am your father, and you will come with me. Now!"** He said, sternly. One didn't need to look at the singer to know she was seething, it was in the very air around them.

 **"You lost your title as my father the moment you put a restraining order on Mom."** Ran replied, her voice a dangerous timbre.

 **"Miyuki wanted to take you away from me! I couldn't let that happen! I love you, so come home, please!"** He pleaded with her. Surprisingly, it was Tsugu who stepped forward next, a look of determination on her face.

 **"Sir, you don't love her. You want to control her. We've all had to watch through the years as she tried her very best to be good enough for you, but it never was enough. No matter how hard she pushed herself, you always wanted more. If you really loved her, you wouldn't have kept her away from her mom for all these years, lying and saying she died. You are cruel, you are vindictive, and worst of all, you're heartless."** Tsugumi said, poking him in the chest with each of her points made, glaring at him.

Face burning red in embarrassment and anger, Ryuji raised his hand to slap her, when a voice he dreaded rang out.

 **"If you so much as TOUCH a hair on that sweet child's head, Ryuji, I'll break every bone in your damn body, and I'll enjoy it, too."** Looking past Ran's dad, they saw the band of Moms arrive, all with bats in their hands, Moca's mom spearheading the group with her baseball bat. Her hands tightening their grip on the bat, she drug it across the ground, the wood scraping against the ground. At this point, Moca had woken up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as Ran set her down. Ran's mom stepped forward.

 **"Ryuji. Why am I not surprised you'd pull another stunt like this? I'd say you'd know how this would end, but clearly, if you're stupid enough to come back here and try to intimidate our kids into having Ran leave with you, you clearly haven't thought this out."** Quickly, Ryuji strode forward and grabbed Miyuki's arm to try to drag her away. In a heartbeat, he was surrounded by the moms, all glaring at him. Moca's mom strode forward.

 **"Let. Her. Go."** She said, gripping the bat so hard her knuckles cracked.

 **"She's my wife, Elizabeth! What does it matter to you what I do with her?"** Before Elizabeth could say anything, Miyuki straight up decked Ryuji in the face, pissed beyond all belief.

 **"Oh, so I'm your wife NOW, HUH?! Even though you divorced me and LIED TO OUR DAUGHTER! You do NOT have the right to call me your wife, I haven't been you wife in TEN FUCKING YEARS RYUJI!"** She screamed, tears of anger and frustration sliding down her cheeks.

 **"Wow, Ryuji, I didn't know magic existed. Here you are, turning women into trophies! Got some misogynistic alchemy up in here."** Elizabeth said, wrapping her arm around Miyuki's waist. **"Leave. Now. This is your FINAL warning. I won't tolerate you coming around here and endangering our kids anymore. It was real cute when you played as a father, but it's getting real old. REAL fucking fast."** She finished by pointing her bat at him, forcing him to back up. With a frustrated huff, he storms off, grumbling under his breath. Once he was out of sight, the tension left the air as everyone let out an exhausted sigh. The mothers quickly went about, checking their girls for any injuries, fussing over them. While the girls were usually embarrassed by their mothers' fussing, they went through something pretty intense and scary, and needed the love the older women provided.

\------

After everyone was sufficiently fussed over, the group of women formed a tight mob around their daughters, escorting them back to Moca's and Ran's house. Moca had been curious for while, and decided to ask.

 **"Mama, why do you all have bats?"** The white-haired girl asked her mother.

 **"We were in the middle of our monthly baseball game, when we got the text from Tsugu. We got here as fast as we could, and I'm glad we did. And Ran?"** Elizabeth led off, letting the girl answer.

 **"Yeah?"** The singer replied

 **"Thanks for protecting Moca. You three as well. When I got the message, I didn't know what happened, but I'm glad none of you are hurt, I was so scared we wouldn't get here in time."** She said, taking a shaky breath. **"Also, Moca, Ran, I've something to tell you when we get home."** She said, looking into her girls' eyes.

 **"Uh, okei. But what about your game?"** Ran replied, concerned.

 **"There are more important things for us to do right now."** Miyuki responded. Ran simply nodded, smiling happily at her mother. She turned back to face forward, missing Miyuki's hand clutching onto Elizabeth's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! How'd you guys and gals like that cliffhanger at the end!?


	9. Month 3; Part 2

The walk back to Moca's house was quiet and pleasant, a gentle breeze blowing through the town. Moca noticed through the walk home that her Mama and Ran's Mama were quiet, not talking, just... existing. Ran noticed her and Moca's mom acting rather nervous, setting off alarm bells in her head. If they had just faced down her father, what would be enough to scare them into silence?

When they got home, the other mothers wished Miyuki, Elizabeth, and the girls a good day, giving a reassuring look to the two other mothers and walked back to their own homes to go about their day. When they walked through the door, Elizabeth gestured to the girls to sit on the couch. Noticing something was wrong, the girls did so without question, worried for the parents. After a quick glance to Miyuki, and receiving a nod in return, Elizabeth took a deep breath and turned back to the concerned girls sitting on the couch.

 **"Moca. I know you've always been curious what your Mama was like when she was your age. And...well... the reason I didn't tell you was, because...I didn't know how to. You see...We kind of figured you girls would start a band together, at some point."** She started.

 **"How so Mama?"** Moca replied, tilting her head, having snuggled up with Ran immediately, who was gently caressing the white-haired girl's baby bump. The sight made the older woman smile.

 **"Because we were in a band, as well."** Miyuki said, tension clear in her shoulders.

 **"Wait, really?!"** Ran responded, tensing every part of her body up except her hands on Moca's stomach.

 **"Yes. But um...that's not the only thing we have to tell you."** Elizabeth said. Miyuki was rubbing her back soothingly, trying to urge the older woman on.

 **"What is it, Ms A?"** Tomoe asked, more than a little concerned, seeing Moca's mom act this scared.

 **"Well...Your mothers and I...are in a relationship."** Elizabeth said, releasing a breath she wasn't realizing she'd held. Ran just blinked for a moment.

 **"Um...yeah? We know? We know you've all been friends for a long time, and?"** The singer responded, a little smile on her face. Miyuki shook her head.

 **"No, Ran, you don't understand. We're all in a romantic relationship. We're...partners. Girlfriends."** She says. The smile slips from Ran's face, as confusion takes its place.

 **"Wait wait wait, if you're all in a relationship together...does that mean all of you cheated on our dads?"** Ran asked, both a little angry and a little scared for the answer.

 **"Of course not! We just...we'd sat down when we'd realized our feelings. It was all the way back in high school. Your fathers knew what they were getting involved with the moment they desired a relationship with your mothers. We never hid anything from them, or each other."** Elizabeth replied, yearning clear in her voice.

 **"But...why not tell us? You know we'd support you! You're our mothers, you gave us life!"** Tomoe replied, hurt clear in her voice.

 **"We didn't want to influence who you may love. You can't help who you fall in love with, and we were worried that if we told you, then you girls might think the others somehow mystically 'off limits' from one another and we didn't want that. The second we saw you girls all play with each other for the first time, we knew we couldn't do anything to stand in the way of your friendship or your love. Please, please believe us."** Miyuki pleaded.

 **"But...Isn't loving multiple people supposed to be wrong?"** Himari asked.

 **"No. Like we said, you can't help who you fall in love with, it isn't always going to be one person. I'm not quite sure where people got that idea, but so long as people aren't being hurt, love to your heart's content."** Elizabeth said, concretely but still in a kind tone.

 **"So...are you all happy?"** Tsugumi asked. Immediately, grins burst forth from both older women.

 **"Incredibly."** Miyuki replied.

 **"Then that's all that matters."** Ran said with a tone of finality. She didn't even need to look over at Moca to know she was on the verge of a panic attack from everything going on, clearly overwhelming the poor girl. **"I'm not upset with any of you, but I need to digest everything, and Moca needs to decompress or she's going to have a panic attack. And...thanks. For telling us."** Ran says as she picks Moca up and carries her to their shared bedroom, the smaller girl doing her best to breath and focus on her love's scent and presence.

\------

Later that night, as the girls lay cuddled in bed, bare as the day they were born, Moca nuzzled into Ran's neck.

 **"Ran-Ran, you're not mad about Mama, right?"** She asked her love. Ran smiled and shook her head, kissing Moca's nose gently.

 **"Of course not. I'm happy that they found what makes them happy. But you can't say that it isn't a lot to take in."** Ran responded. Moca nodded, pressing her nose further into her love's pulse, the steady thumping of Ran's heart lulling her into a calm trance. They stayed cuddled up like that for what felt like forever, just kind of drifting through time as they relaxed and thought on the events of the day. A gentle knock broke them out of their reverie.

 **"Come in,"** Ran said quietly, noticing Moca had fallen asleep. Ran was glad they decided to snuggle _under_ the blankets as Tomoe came in carrying a tray of food and tea.

 **"Hei, Tsugu thought you guys might need to eat, so she made you guys something."** Ran was surprised. She'd expected them to go home after all that had happened.

 **"Is everyone still here? Geez, it's 1 am!"** Ran exclaimed

 **"We didn't want to leave you guys after all that's happened. Plus, we all kinda needed to digest what went down."** Tomoe said, nodding. Suddenly, Ran felt arms tighten around her and a soft kiss placed on her neck. Smiling, she nuzzled back against the smaller girl.

 **"Sorry, Moca, did I wake you up?"** Moca just snuggled against Ran's neck, nodding a little.

 **"I'll leave you guys to it,"** Tomoe said, turning to leave.

 **"Tomoe!"** Ran yelled suddenly. Turning back, Tomoe looked at her questioningly.

 **"Yeah?"** She asked.

 **"Thanks. We'll be down in a little bit."** Ran replied. Tomoe smiled and nodded, leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Moca and Ran ate slowly, just enjoying the food and the quiet. Once they'd finished their tea, they put on their robes and walked downstairs slowly, Moca rubbing at her eyes sleepily. When they turned the corner, they saw the girls sitting on the couch, eyes weary and postures slumped. When they noticed the girls walking towards them, Tsugumi jetted over and hugged them both.

 **"Woah Tsugu, what's wrong?"** Ran asked.

 **"I was so scared you guys would hate your moms!"** She said, sobbing. Both girls hugged her back, encircling her with love.

 **"Moca-chan thinks Tsugu should stay _Tsugutteru_ ~" **Moca said, nuzzling her, smiling gently. Himari was the next to speak up.

 **"Seriously though, you guys, are you okei? We know it's a lot to take in, so don't rush into answering."** She said, worry clear on her face. Ran simply smiled, shaking her head.

 **"We're fine. The main reason we went upstairs was because Moca was overwhelmed, and cuddling helps her calm down."** Ran said, holding Moca close, gesturing for the others to come over. As they all shuffled together, they wrapped their arms around each other in one big group hug. After a few minutes, they decided to dig into the food they'd gotten, talking between bites. **"Um, hei, sorry that we haven't all hung out much like we used to. Things have been kinda happening so fast that it's hard to keep a grip on things."** Ran said softly.

 **"Nah, it's cool. We love hangin out with ya, even if you're all protective over Moca. We get it, it's gotta be hard caring for your partner and your _growing child_. Don't think we're not gonna be there when Moca pops, or to babysit." **Tomoe said, smirk ever-present. Ran just rolls her eyes.

 **"I love you guys."** Ran says with all the joy in her heart.


End file.
